Everybody Loves Beca Mitchell
by Allicat606
Summary: Beca Mitchell. Kick Ass DJ, Irresistible Womanizer A Cappella Enthuisist? No Follow Beca's journey from shameless womanizer to perfect girlfriend. If your a fan of Jesse don't read this. Bechloe/Steca/Mitchsen. My summary sucks, but I PROMISE the story is wayyy better
1. Chapter 1

As Beca walked out of her dorm room to her dreaded first day of a capella practice all she could think of was the bubbly redhead that cornered her in the shower. More specially her beautiful body. Her breasts were perfectly perky, she had a toned stomach that showed she took care of her body without over doing it and her legs never seemed to end.

As she made her way to the auditorium that weird kid that worked with her at the radio station came running over in her direction and ended up knocking her over.

"Hey watch where you're going kid!" Beca spat out lifting herself off the ground

"Next time stay out out of my way you stupid bitch" Jesse said barely even turning around to the acknowledge the smaller woman

Beca decided to let that slide as she had other ways to get the misogynistic asshole back. She knew he had a thing for the tall blonde bitch that was rude to her at the activities center. If she had to put her pride aside to fuck her in order to get that asshole back then that was a small price to pay.

As Beca made her way into the auditorium she could feel all eyes on her. Immediately she noticed bright red locks and smirked at the perky redhead. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"Thank you for joining us Beca" Aubrey said trying to be as cordial as possible. She had promised Chloe to try to be nice to the alternative girl but something about her just irked her. Maybe it was the way Chloe never shut the hell up about her.

"My pleasure, so do I finally get to know your name beautiful." Beca smirked as Aubrey blushed heavily at her shameless flirting. Beca knew the blonde was flattered and she knew this was a great time to put in the ground work to get that Jesse kid back.

"We're actually about to do introductions but since you're so eager, it's Aubrey and this is Chloe my co-captain."

Beca took her seat in the back row and noticed the redhead eyeing her captain down with envious eyes. If Beca didn't know any better she'd say this girl was jealous of the moment they just shared. As the introductions were done she only caught a few names such as Fat Amy a large Australian girl who based on her introduction knew would be her best friend here and Cynthia Rose who never took her eyes off the leggy brunette who had just stood up to give her introduction.

"Hi My name is Stacie and I love sex." As she said this she looked pointedly at Beca who winked at her in return. Cynthia Rose looked at the exchange with rage in her eyes as she watched Stacie and Beca eye fuck each other for what felt like eternity

"My name is Chloe and I'm co-captain of the Bella's and I'm really excited about this year." Chloe beamed at all the girls but kept her glance focused on Beca who was still staring at Stacie.

"Well now that all the introductions are done here are your schedules, we will practice everyday except Sunday and I trust you will all add your own cardio."

"No don't put me down for cardio" Amy protested as Beca giggled at the large Australian woman's comment.

"So tomorrow we will start fresh at 10:00am sharp and you all have a great day" Aubrey said as she dismissed the girls. As the girls were getting up to leave Stacie sauntered her way over to Beca and slipped the shorter DJ her number.

"In case you ever want to "harmonize" together." Stacie winked as she slipped the piece of paper in the girl's chest pocket, her hand lingering on Beca's breast.

"You really don't waste anytime do you" Beca smirked as Stacie finally removed her hand from Beca's pocket.

"When I want something I go after it. See ya soon Beca" Stacie winked and left as Cynthia Rose followed behind her like a puppy dog.

Beca made her way over to where Aubrey and Chloe were standing.

"So...Aubrey wanna grab a coffee? Beca asked confidently, she knew she had flustered the girl earlier and wasn't exactly expecting her to no. What she didn't expect was the intense glare she was receiving from Chloe.

Umm... I have a lot of things to umm... do tonight-

"Okay Aubrey just a suggestion I can take rejection, well I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Chloe have a great night, maybe I'll see you in the showers again" Beca smirked at Chloe as she walked away. She knew that last comment was all it took and she tried to feign surprise as Aubrey called out her name.

"Beca wait! I guess coffee wouldn't hurt how's 8pm sound?" Aubrey asked more confidently than she anticipated.

"It's a date then. See you there. Chloe" Beca nodded at the irate redhead who was desperately trying to keep her composure.

"Aubrey what the hell was that! First you hate her and now you're going on a date with her. I can't believe you" Chloe shouted at her captain.

"Hey you're the one that wanted me to be nicer to her what better way to do that then to share a nice cup of coffee with her. Maybe I misjudged her" Aubrey mocked Chloe's words from earlier in the day when they were discussing the brunette.

"Don't wait up for me tonight" Aubrey teased as she walked out of the auditorium with a smile that could light the darkest tunnel.

Chloe was beyond livid with her best friend and Beca, she knew Aubrey was only doing this to tease her and she knew her and Beca shared a mutual attraction. Make no mistake Beca Mitchell was going to notice her no matter what.


	2. Its just coffee right?

As Aubrey began to sort through her closet for something to wear Chloe watched her with jealous eyes. She couldn't believe that Beca decided to ask Aubrey out instead of her especially after the moment together they shared in the shower. She could have sworn she saw Beca checking her out extensively when they were singing together. Chloe wasn't a jealous person but something about this DJ was making her feel things she had never felt before.

"Do you want some help there" Chloe asked sincerely. Even though she was jealous that Aubrey was the one Beca was going out with, she knew Aubrey hadn't been on a date in a long time and would be lost trying to find an outfit.

"Yes please! Gosh you would think I wouldn't be so nervous but something about Beca just makes me weak in the knees. Like the thought of kissing her tonight makes me super nervous, but at the same time excited." Aubrey confessed to her best friend of four years.

"Kiss her! What! You said it was just coffee!" Chloe screamed at her captain in exasperation. All this time Aubrey had been harboring a crush on the girl that Chloe wanted. She was furious, but Chloe regained her composure as quick as ever to try to hide the little green monster coming out of her.

"I know I said it was just coffee but you saw the way she was flirting with me. C'mon Chlo' let me have this. God knows I need it. Plus I really want to get out and explore and aren't you the one always talking about experimenting?" Aubrey teased as she saw her best friends eyes getting bigger by the minute.

"Yes but I didn't mean experiment with the girl I-" Chloe stopped herself just in time. "You know what never mind have fun picking out your own outfit I'm going to see Tom anyways."

Chloe huffed out of Aubrey's room to grab her purse and head to her on again/off again "boyfriend's" house. Just as she opened the door she saw Beca standing there about to knock.

"Hey there beautiful, who are you getting all hot and sexy for?" Beca greeted the redheaded woman with a smirk.

"Uh..I..my boyfriend he um is waiting on me right now." Chle stammered out. Beca looked flawless she was wearing a lowcut shirt that showed just enough cleavage to invite you to look but not enough to see everything, her legs looked absolutely stunning in those leather pants and her hair just cascaded over her face, framing it perfectly. If Chloe wasn't wet from the compliment Beca just gave her she was soaked from her appearance.

"Boyfriend huh? Well that's a shame. I'm sure at the end of the night your left a little unsatisfied by your little boyfriend when he's done." Beca said with a bit of an edge to her voice. She didn't like that Chloe had a boyfriend it made her feel like she wasn't in control.

Sensing Beca's jealous Chloe knew this was the perfect weapon to use to get and keep Beca's attention

"Well if you know someone who could handle me correctly I'm all ears." Chloe practically purred in Beca's ear as she walked off. She knew she got what she wanted when she saw Beca looking back at her longingly.

"God damn, maybe I picked the wrong captain" Beca said to herself. As she walked into the house she heard clattering coming from one of the rooms and she walked in at the right moment, there was Aubrey standing in her underwear looking intensely at clothes lying in front of her.

"Well my my my Christmas has come early I see" Beca announced as she walked into the room uninvited.

"Beca what are you doing here so early! Oh my gosh I'm not even dressed this is so embarrassing." Aubrey panicked as she tried to find a shirt to cover up with to avoid the Dj's eyes that were staring holes into her almost naked body.

"Relax Posen I just wanted to tell you that the coffee shop is closed for today apparently some guy accidentally short circuited the whole store so they're rewiring it. So instead of cancelling and breaking your heart, I thought we could just go on a picnic... Or we could stay in and find..other fun things to do with ourselves" Beca smirked as she saw the blush engulf Aubrey's face and body. She really did have a beautiful body. She was toned in all the right places, but also had those sensual womanly curves you look for.

"Um we can hang out here and order takeout, but no funny business." Aubrey warned unconvincingly. "Just let me put some clothes on."

"Or you can leave them off, it's all up to you, we can both get naked if that would make you feel more comfortable." Beca replied. Gosh it was so easy flirting with Aubrey she thoroughly enjoyed it. More than she thought she would.

Aubrey surprisingly laughed "Calm down there kiddo, I'll meet you in the living room "

As Aubrey pushed Beca out the room and got dressed she was hoping her heart would return to a normal pace again before she had to face the snarky brunette. Something about this girl just turned Aubrey on so much. If that was anyone else who walked in on her practically naked she would have blown her B.U rape whistle until she was blue in the face but having Beca see her actually excited her.

As she made her way out into the living room to join Beca, she saw her looking at old photos of her and Chloe from previous a cappella competitions.

"Wow you're really passionate about this aren't you? Beca asked with sincere interest

"Yeah I really love it, I just wish my dad understood my passion for it" Aubrey said melancholy."

Beca still thought a cappella was lame, but she understood what it meant to be passionate about something your parent never understood. Her father never supported her dreams to make music which strained their relationship. To him her mixes and Djing was just a phase she would grow out of.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my dad has never understood my love for making music either the only reason I'm here is because he said if I really try this year next year he would pay for me to go to L.A" Beca told the blonde girl.

"Wow I never would have thought music would have been your major, I always thought flirting and ear monstrosities was it." Aubrey teased the shorter girl. Hearing Beca's story gave her a newfound respect for Beca and made her even more attractive in Aubrey's eyes.

As the night pogressed the two carried on with effortless conversation laughing and getting to know one another, and unknowingly kept creeping closer and closer to each other until Aubrey was wrapped up in Beca's arms.

"Wow so you always knew you liked girls huh, never a second thought?" Aubrey asked looking up at Beca she hadn't noticed how close her face had gotten to her companions.

"Yup, always knew, girls are much more intellectual and hearing a girl have an orgasm is SOOO much more sexier than hearing a guy have one." Beca whispered in the blondes ear, sex practically oozing from her voice. "I wouldn't mind showing you one day" Beca added, she heard Aubrey's breath hitch in the back of her throat.

Hook. Line. Sinker. As much as she wanted to tell herself that bedding Aubrey was just to get back at that asshole Jesse she was really enjoying her time with the girl.

"Well maybe if you play your cards right you will be able to." Aubrey said seductively in Beca's ear. Beca's phone went off momentarily and she checked it. Her eyes got wide for just a second as she looked at her screen but she played it off and returned her gaze to the older woman.

Beca leaned in unexpectedly and placed a slow but chaste kiss on Aubrey's lips. "Well maybe I will" she crooned. Just as Aubrey was about to lean in to kiss her again the door swong open and Chloe walked in albeit with less clothing.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting something."Chloe said as she realized how close Beca and Aubrey were to each other. She purposely took off her jacket and slid down the sleeve of her shirt before coming in to give Beca something to look at.

"Yes you actually were Chlo." Aubrey replied through gritted teeth. She so badly wanted to kiss Beca again and Chloe ws being the biggest aca-cock block ever.

"It's fine Aubrey I should probably be heading out soon anyways." Beca said as she untangled Aubrey from her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for practice though. Goodnight ladies" Beca kissed Aubrey on the cheek one last time before turning around to face Chloe.

"Oh and remember what I told you before Chloe." Beca winked at the redhead as she sashayed out the door.

"What did she tell you earlier" Aubrey asked with a hint of jealousy and anger in her voice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Chloe went back to her room with a wide smile on her face. She knew it was only a matter of time now before Beca would act on their mutual attraction .

What neither girl knew is when Beca's phone went off earlier in the night it was a picture from Stacie in her bed in nothing but lingerie with the caption "wanna harmonize".

Beca called the sultry brunette up when she was out of ear range from Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

"Wow you really don't waste time do you." Beca said as she was still gawking over the picture.

"I'm in room 239 I'll be waiting." Was all Stacie said then the line went dead.

"Fuck I really think I'm gonna like this a capella group." Beca said aloud as she made her way over to Stacie's dorm room.


	3. Your Beca Effin' Mitchell

Beca knocked on the dorm marked '239' three times. She was trying to hide her smile as best as possible. She didn't want to seem to eager, Beca Mitchell was a lot of things but desperate was not in her vocabulary. As the door opened slowly Stacie was revealed to be wearing a see-through robe with a beautiful lacy bra and matching panties. It took all of Beca's willpower not to pick her up by her heavenly legs and take her right in the hallway.

"Well that didn't take long at all. Was someone excited to see me?" Stacie purred as she moved to the side to let Beca enter the dimly lit room.

As Beca entered the room. Stacie sized up her companion's body. Beca was shorter than her but only by a few inches. What she lacked in height she more than made up in curves. Her breasts were bigger than Stacie would have imagined and her ass was full and perky. Stacie licked her lips in anticipation of the night's events.

Beca saw Stacie sizing her up and smirked. Beca already knew every inch of Stacie's body and she was enjoying letting her prey fuck her with her eyes. Stacie seemed like a screamer which worked for Beca as she sauntered closer to Stacie.

"Now that you're done fantasizing about my body why don't we make your dreams come true" Beca whispered in Stacie's ear as she simultaneously dropped the taller girl's robe. Stacie grabbed Beca's face and crashed their lips together in a kiss that surprisingly had more passion than Beca would have admitted. Beca was strong for her size, Stacie found out as Beca lifted her up and placed Stacie on the bed gently never breaking the kiss.

Back at the Posen-Beale household, Aubrey couldn't take it anymore she knocked on Chloe door with more force than intended and entered without waiting for permission.

"What did Beca say to you before?" Aubrey demanded as she glared at Chloe, eyes wild with confusion, jealousy and anger.

"Why does it matter Bree? Obviously you two were getting pretty cosy when I came in. So whatever we talked about shouldn't matter and it's also none of your business." Chloe said with minimal emotion as she returned Aubrey's glare.

"Oh my god, I get it now you like her don't you? That's why you're so passive aggressive towards me now. You're jealous that Beca asked me out and not you because you're used to everyone fawning over you like a new puppy! You know what I like Beca and she obviously likes me too, so you need to deal with that and get over yourself." Aubrey screamed at her counterpart. She couldn't believe how ridiculous Chloe was being. They never fought over anyone let alone someone they just met.

"Okay Bree let me fuck your world up with some knowledge. Beca likes me, she may like you too but she's also very much into me as well. When you were acting like a thirteen year old girl trying to choose clothes for your "date" and she and I were standing at the door together and I told her I was going to my boyfriend's house she was jealous. And she practically told me "I can fuck you better than your boyfriend can". So tread very fucking lightly Bree because if I want Beca Mitchell I can have her any minute I want." Chloe replied venomously back to her best friend who was now seething at Chloe's rebuttal.

Aubrey left seconds later, Chloe was going to regret ever challenging Aubrey.

Back at Stacie's room, things were heating up quickly, Stacie had managed to get Beca down to just her underwear as the battle of their tongues continued. Beca's hands began travelling south and she quickly disposed of Stacie's underwear in one quick motion. Beca dipped her fingers in Stacie's folds and started rubbing circles around her clit teasing the sultry brunette. A loud moan escaped Stacie's lips as Beca continued her pattern, being a DJ gave her exceptional skills with her fingers and listening to Stacie's moans she knew she was doing her job right.

Beca flipped Stacie on her back and started kissing down her body from her jawline to her neck until she got to her breasts. Making quick work of her bra she started sucking on Stacie's nipple hard.

"FUCK Beca that feels so good." Stacie moaned out in pleasure, her body was on fire from Beca's touch. She needed more of her. Stacie pushed her pelvis up trying to give Beca a hint as to where she wanted her to be.

Beca felt Stacie pushing her pelvis up more and more but ever the dominant person she was, she forcefully pushed Stacie's hip back down. She heard Stacie's breath hitch and knew she had never been handled the way Beca had just done a minutes ago, but her eyes and seductive smile told Beca she loved every second of being dominated.

Beca finally made her way down to Stacie's pussy and licked torturous circles around her folds holding Stacie's hips as they bucked uncontrollably as Beca finally plunged in tasting Stacie. She was wet beyond compare but she tasted so good, sweet and tangy.

"Shit Beca, I'm gonna cum. fuck Fuck FUCK!" Stacie could feel her orgasm coming soon. She had never been this easy to get off but Beca was so fucking good and the way she stared at her while eating her out only intensified everything.

"Don't you dare cum until I give you permission, I want to see how well you can listen to instruction." Beca replied in a husky voice that only made Stacie's climax that much harder to hold back. Beca pushed two fingers inside of Stacie,expertly finding the girl's G-spot within seconds. She wasn't trying to make Stacie come, no she was going for the home run and wanted to see her squirt. As Beca found a pace rivaled only by a racecar she listened to Stacie's high pitched screams adjusting her fingers to Stacie's erratic hip movements.

"Mmhmm baby that's right I want you to squirt for me. Show me why you sought me out so quickly" Beca whispered in her lover's ears as she bit her neck, fingers still working as diligently as ever. She wanted to mark Stacie and show everyone she belonged to her. Just as Beca was about to take Stacie's nipple in her mouth once more she felt Stacie's walls tighten and as she looked down she saw her essence spraying everywhere. Stacie was squirting hard. Beca kissed Stacie hard trying to suppress her loud moans since they were in a dorm building but her efforts proved to be futile as Stacie was experiencing a euphoria like never before she unknowingly bit Beca's lip hard. Beca pulled back momentarily to let Stacie moan as loud as she wanted. Her reward for listening to her instructions and also because she didn't wish to be bitten again. As Stacie was coming down from her incredible orgasm she looked over at the DJ who was smiling intensely at her.

"So you're a screamer huh" Beca smirked as she looked over at her handy work. Stacie's bed was soaked and her eyes were drooping from exhaustion.

"I am now." was all Stacie could manage to was still finding it hard to form coherent words after that incredible orgasm.

Stacie looked over at her phone and saw four missed calls and 11 texts from Cynthia Rose. Now that she had a taste of Beca Mitchell she was hooked. She didn't want anyone else touching her.

"I should go, it's past 3 and I have class in the morning" Beca said as she quickly put her clothes back on. She was not expecting to stay this late but she couldn't get enough of Stacie. "I'll text you later though."

"Wait! What about you? Can I return the favor please? Stacie really wanted Beca to stay not just because the sex was amazing, but because she she thoroughly enjoyed the girls company.

"Not tonight beautiful I have to go, but soon I promise." Beca placed one last passionate kiss on Stacie's lips then headed out the door. As she was walking out she saw Amy coming out of what looked like Bumper's room.

"Jesus Shawshank you are some beast in the bed. But you're playing with fire though just to let you know." Fat Amy said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean "playing with fire"?" Beca asked confusedly she hadn't seen Amy all day so she wondered what the Australian could have known.

"Well you're fucking the daylights out of Stacie because let's face it she's the second hottest member of the group besides your truly." Amy gestured to herself

"Also your semi-dating Aubrey and to top things off you've been flirting with Chloe massively since the activities fair, sometimes right in front of Aubrey. Oh and Cynthia who likes Stacie knows you just fucked her brains out and I can assume she's not too happy. Actually this whole dorm knows that. So yes like I said you are playing with fire."

Beca couldn't believe it, this girl she barely even knew, was able to figure her out in a matter of hours.

"It's a good thing were friends though right?" Beca asked nervously. This girl could fuck up her whole school year if she wanted to.

"Oh course your Beca effin' Mitchell. Emphasis on the "effin" just keep your vagina away from Bumper and keep he and I a secret to Aubrey and Chloe"

"Sounds like a fair trade. So how did you and Bumper end up doing the horizontal tango?" Beca asked curiously

"Only if you tell me how you managed to bag three of the hottest chicks in our a capella group in one night" Amy answered back.

"This is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." Beca smiled as she and Amy made their way back to their dorm building


	4. You don't know who your messing with

The clock neared 10am both captains kept glancing over to Beca's empty chair. Beca had left their house at a reasonable hour so there was no reason for her to oversleep. Stacie was missing as well but they just assumed she was wrapped around some random guy's body.

Just as the clocked hit 10am Stacie came running in with her shirt untucked and her pants still unbuttoned.

Not long after Beca walked in cool as a cucumber. She looked over at Stacie and winked.

"Wow Stacie whoever you were that's really rocked your world I see." Beca said barely keeping a poker face as the last word left her mouth.

"Um yeah yo-, um yeah you could say my world was rocked, more liked shattered to it's core." Stacie added while fixing her appearance.

Cynthia watched the interaction go down in front of her and wanted to gag. How the hell did this little pipsqueak bag Stacie in less than a day? And by the sounds of Stacie's screams last night it seemed as though her plans of getting a piece of the leggy brunette were thwarted.

"I saved your seat Stacie." Cynthia said looking at the object of her affection with puppy dog eyes as she still continued to look at Beca with hungry eyes.

Stacie sighed "Thanks Cynthia"

"Why are both of you late?" Aubrey asked in a commanding tone.

"Well I thought I made it pretty obvious I was having sex so...yeah" Stacie said as she looked over at Beca. Aubrey never asked WHO she was having sex with. That was between her and Beca.

"And you Beca?" Aubrey asked in a lighter tone. She wanted to be mad at the alt girl for being late but she found it incredibly hard to keep her militaristic tone with Beca especially when Beca looked at her with those beautiful steel blue eyes.

"Well Bree I wanted to make sure I looked my best for you especially after the night we shared."

All heads in the room turned to face Beca except Chloe. Amy had a smirk, Lily was looking between everyone, Jessica surprisingly was eyeing Beca down with hungry eyes and Stacie was glaring holes through Aubrey.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed our TALK so much. Aubrey made sure to emphasize talk to no one got the wrong idea by Beca's earlier comment. Please try to make it on time in the future though." Aubrey said as passively as she could.

As practice went on and Aubrey bored all the girls talking about tradition and wolves ripping out their vocal chords if they so much as look at a Treble. Something Beca couldn't help but smirk at Amy about, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND AUBREY LAST NIGHT?" It was from Stacie obviously. Beca looked up and was surprised and mildly impressed the girl was doing an impressive job at pretending to listen to what Aubrey was saying.

"Nothing happened beautiful, I swear I just kissed her that's all. It was all innocent." Beca replied swiftly

"Kissing isn't exactly innocent. I don't like sharing." I'm gonna have to cut you off until I decide to forgive your momentary indiscretion." Stacie replied back. She felt proud of herself, for once she felt in control.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Stacie. You don't know who you're messing with." Beca replied.

Stacie read the message then finally looked over at Beca who was now staring intensely at Chloe. Oh hell no, nobody drops Stacie Conrad that quickly. Stacie began draping herself over Cynthia to get her attention. Cynthia loved every second of the attention she was receiving from the buxom woman. She knew it was only to get Beca riled up but as long as she got to touch Stacie she couldn't care less.

As practice ended, Aubrey noticed Beca hadn't looked away from Chloe for most of practice. Just as she was about to approach Beca, Chloe beat her to the punch and linked arms with the freshman as they walked out of the auditorium. Just as they reached the door Chloe looked at Aubrey and mouth "Told you so"

Beca watched the whole encounter go down and couldn't help but smile at herself. She hadn't even been here more than three days and she had three of the hottest girls vying for her attention and a new friend to tell all her conquests to.

"So is there a reason you and Aubrey are not talking, or am I supposed to ignore that and just get lost in your beautiful blue eyes?" Beca asked

"Umm Aubrey is having problems accepting some truths and she's taking out her frustrations on me."

"And are those truths something along the lines of "Beca may have asked you out, but she likes me too?" Beca asked with a smirk. She had the two captains figured out without even breaking a sweat.

"What! No its nothing like that at all. I um have a boyfriend anyways who by the way satisfies me plenty." Chlo added for good measure.

Beca laughed lightly "Okay number one that will only work once Chloe, and number two I know your boyfriend doesn't because you were only gone for thirty minutes tops. Beca got closer to Chloe's ear to whisper her next sentence. "I on the other hand can go for hours and make you come so hard you start seeing stars."

Chloe was starting to sweat, she was more turned on than ever before. Just as she was about to give into temptations and make a move on Beca, Stacie came walking towards them and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. It got heated quickly with Beca's arms quickly finding their way around Stacie's waist.

"Don't play this game with me Beca you will lose." Stacie said seductively as she walked away

Beca watched Stacie leave for a second debating whether to go after her or stay and talk with Chloe eventually choosing the latter option so as to not give Stacie the leverage she was pulling for.

"I'm sorry about that Chloe where were we again? Oh yeah that's right, well since every time we seem to talk someone likes to interrupt us, I'll just put it out there in plain English. When you're ready to be handled correctly as a woman shoot me a text. I'm sure I can make some time for you." Beca walked off leaving a surprised and confused Chloe standing there.

On one hand she was upset that Beca was so into that kiss that Stacie planted on her and what the hell did Stacie mean by "don't play this game Beca" were they a thing? All these things had Chloe's mind reeling she didn't even hear Aubrey approaching.

"So did you enjoy fucking Beca with your eyes in practice. Whether you like it or not we need to stay focused so we can win at nationals." Aubrey chastised Chloe.

"Your little girlfriend just made out with Stacie." And with that Chloe walked away leaving Aubrey shocked and her mouth wide open.

Over at the campus radio station Beca walked in early and greeted Luke. The two of them had become good friends over the past two days. Jesse walked in late as always and tried to apologize to Luke, but he was not having it.

"Just start stacking CDs I don't want to hear the excuses man." Luke said wearily.

"Well seems like you and Luke have been getting chummy lately. What did you fuck him in the hopes he would play one of your stupid mixes." Jesse said barely even looking at Beca. Jesse couldn't stand that this girl was the talk of campus because she was a DJ and that Luke preferred her just because she knew her way around a sound board.

Beca just smirked at her rude co-worker devising a plan to shut him the fuck up soon. She pulled out her phone and texted Aubrey.

B- "come to the station and meet me for lunch I miss your beautiful face"

Aubrey texted back instantly

A- "okay but we really need to talk, Chloe told me what happened today"

B- we can talk about whatever you want, I just want to see you

Beca figured the walk from Aubrey's apartment to the radio station was about 3 minutes so she looked over at Jesse and gave him the biggest fake smile she could fathom.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Jesse asked

"You like Aubrey Posen right? I could talk to her for you, were in the a capella group, you know the Barden Bella's together." Beca needed to sound as sincere as possible in order for this to work.

"Oh yeah that girl is fine, that would be amazing thanks so much." Jesse smiled back, wow maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah no problem." As if the gods were on Beca's side that day Aubrey walked in seconds later looking absolutely delicious.

"Luke I'm going on my lunch break I'll bring you back a burger. Hello beautiful are you ready to go?" Aubrey blushed intensely. Jesse watched the two girls intrigued by there are interaction, he was waiting for Beca to introduce him but it looked as if Aubrey just wanted to keep staring at Beca.

"Oh where are my manners, Aubrey this is Jesse, he's a Treble Maker you know wolves and all." Jesse held out his hand feverishly for Aubrey to shake and she reluctantly did.

"Aubrey Posen nice to meet you" she replied disinterestedly.

"Well we should be going now Aubrey, before we go there's just one thing I've been waiting to do all day." As Aubrey turned to face Beca she was met by Beca's soft lips on her own she quickly kissed back and cupped Beca's cheeks to savor the moment.

As both woman pulled away and

smiled at one another, Beca turned back to Jesse and smiled

"We've really gotta work on your people skills" she said as she grabbed Aubrey's hand and walked out with the captain.

Jesse was fuming this was not over. Jesse was going to find a way to get back at Beca for not only embarrassing him but stealing his girl as well


	5. Chapter 5

As Beca walked back to her dorm building from Aubrey and Chloe's apartment she recalled today's events in her head. First with Stacie kissing her in front of Chloe and having to try to convince Aubrey that Stacie was just impulsive and nothing is going on with them. Then there's Chloe who she can't stop thinking about. She's sure Jesse would try to get back at her but he was a non factor right now. She needed to clear her head right now. She wasn't going to call Stacie, she needed her to be punished for trying to cut her off. Beca's phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Tiny Mouse! So glad you finally answered your phone. You're not still mad at me from this summer are you?" Luisa purred through the phone.

Ugh it was Luisa, Beca's ex-girlfriend. The reason why she was the womanizer she is today. She had fucked her up mentally, but Beca still wanted her.

"What do you want Luisa? I thought I made it very fucking clear do not call or text me anymore." Beca said, she really didn't want this conversation lasting more than a few minutes. If this conversation went on my longer than that knew she would be putty in Luisa's hands.

"Aww are you not happy to hear from me? Oh I get it you wish your legs were wrapped around my head right now instead of having to settle for hearing my voice over the phone." Luisa knew just how to get Beca riled up.

"Well don't worry Maus I'm actually coming back to the states to visit with my a capella group in a week so I can take of all your needs."

"Um...I have a...girlfriend now so you can't." Beca stuttered back. She couldn't let Luisa come back into her life. If she did she would get hurt all over again.

'We'll see about that, have a goodnight sexy I'll see you in 8 days." As the line went dead Beca made a beeline to Amy's room hoping she wasn't at Bumper's.

"Amy please answer I need your help." Beca said as she frantically knocked on Amy's door.

"What's up Shawshank?" Amy answered as she stepped back and let Beca in.

As Beca explained everything including Stacie kissing her, her conversation with Chloe, lunch with Aubrey and her call from Luisa, Amy just sat and absorbed it all.

"I told you, you were playing with fire. Can I see your ex-girlfriend so at least I know that to expect when she comes to kill Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe.

"She's not the jealous type if anything those three would try to team up to kill her." Beca said as she showed Amy one of the few pictures of Luisa where she had her clothes on.

"Hot damn, wow those three don't stand a chance again her. Are those real cheekbones? I'm not into muff pie but she could turn me. You sure know how to bag bad bitches Beca." Amy said drooling over Luisa.

"Thanks but I can't be with her, we have too much history and she broke my heart too many times and though I'm still mad at her I can't resist her. She has some sort of spell on me."

"Well what happened between you two that you're not with her anymore because if I was hitting that there's a very short list of things that could make me not want to fuck that. Except like herpes or something." Amy said

Beca sighed. She had never told anyone what happened between her and Luisa. "We started dating in January and I fell in love with her at first sight. I mean she was the wind beneath my wings and all that sappy shit and I loved being with her every second of every day. As time went on she started becoming distant like I saw her less and less. Then one night I saw her out at a restaurant with another girl she claimed was just in her a capella group and they were friends. Of course I was curious so I watched them then I saw them kiss. I ran right up to their table and screamed at her and the whole time she just looked at me like I was a stranger. After I was done the other girl just said "wow Luisa I know you said this girl was in deep but I didn't think you meant this deep." I ran home with the realization she used me as a fucktoy because I was convient. To make matters worse when I went over there she told me she was going back to Germany the next day and that "this was fun we should do it again" Beca confessed she didn't realize she was crying until Amy handed her a tissue.

"So that's why Beca Mitchell is the womanizer she is today because she doesn't want to get hurt again right?" Amy concluded

Beca nodded trying to regain her composure she never cried in front of people.

"What is up with you and these a cappella girls? Geeze talk about weird fetishes." Amy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"What am I gonna do, either I can admit to her I lied about the girlfriend thing and fall victim to her beautiful but evil spell she has on me or I can get a girlfriend parade her around for a bit then what dump her after a week. That's fucked up even for me"

"You always have plan C which is to ignore her when she gets her. Just make like Rihanna and tell her you're going to rehab."

"Haha Amy you are the best, like literally the best." Beca laughed she was glad she had met her.

"So out of the three who's the best kisser? I would guess it's probably Chloe right?" Amy asked inquisitively

"Actually Chloe is the only one I haven't kissed yet. Stacie is a great kisser she's just really aggressive sometimes like that first night you heard us having sex she bit my lip pretty hard, Aubrey has really soft lips but she's so timid though.

"Well I'm on team 'Bloe' and I've got ten bucks she's the one that you settle down with. And by settle down I mean make your number one bitch." Amy said

"Haha Amy you're a fool but I love you anyways." Beca looked over at the clock and saw it was eleven she had a morning class at eight so she decided to head out after saying farewell to Amy.

"Remember everyone loves a good 'Bloe' Beca!" Amy shouted as Beca left her building.

As Beca opened the door to her dorm she was surprised by the sight in front of her. Chloe was dressed in one of Beca's flannel shirts and a see through thong.

As Beca closed the door behind her she couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe. She looked so sexy in her shirt and she so badly wanted to jump on her bed and fuck Chloe within an inch life.

Chloe got up and walked over to Beca as slow as possible. She wrapped her hands around Beca and kissed her passionately her tongue quickly gaining access to Beca's mouth as the two enjoyed their first kiss.

"Now what was that you were saying earlier about going for hours?" Chloe asked

Beca just smile and kissed Chloe again this time picking her up and dropping her on the bed. This was going to be a great night. The last thought in Beca's mind was Amy's last statement "Everyone loves a good Bloe"


	6. Chapter 6

Beca gently placed Chloe on her bed, expertly removing her shirt, never breaking their passionate kiss. Chloe literally ripped Beca's tank top off. Beca smiled at Chloe's eagerness.

"How bad do you want me?" Beca whispered as she broke their heated kiss just barely allowing her lips to touch Chloe's.

"Fuck! Beca I want you so bad. I want to taste myself on your lips, feel your fingers inside of me. Your ton-" Before Chloe could even finish, Beca's tongue had found its way to Chloe's clit and she began licking viciously slow circles around it.

"Shit, ahh Beca stop teasing me, I want you right now!"

Beca obliged and finally made contact with Chloe's swollen clit. She flipped Chloe so she was literally straddling her face she wanted her tongue as deep inside of Chloe as possible.

"Oh my god, oh my go-" the door opened unexpectedly and Beca and Chloe frantically tried to cover themselves up with her blanket.

"The lesbian is back, and she bought another one with her." Kimmy Jin said disinterestedly to her two friends. One of which Beca recognized as Amy's roommate which gave her an idea.

"Nice to see you too Kimmy Jin, come on Chloe I'll walk you home." Beca said reluctantly, she so badly wanted to fuck Chloe's brains out. As Beca and Chloe walked back over to Chloe's apartment Beca broke the silence.

"How did you break into my room?" Beca asked inquisitively. She had been wondering that the second she saw Chloe in her bed, but her lust had gotten the best of her curiosity.

"Oh Amy helped me. She was actually excited to. Something about everyone loving a good 'Bloe'. She's pretty hilarious" Chloe answered giggling a little.

"Ha should have guessed." Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and deepened the kiss. "I just wanted to kiss you once more before I sent you on your way." Beca said as she pulled away from Chloe. She didn't dare to walk Chloe back home all the way. Knowing her luck Aubrey would see them and wonder why Beca was walking her home at 12 am.

"You sure you don't want to finish what we started? I'd hate for you to go home unsatisfied." Chloe said seductively moving closer to Beca .

"As much as I want to and trust me Chloe you have no idea how much I want to rock your world, I probably shouldn't. Plus how would Aubrey react if she saw that." Beca reasoned holding Chloe's arms to herself more for her own restraint so she didn't give in to temptation.

"Why it's not like you guys are officially dating or anything?

"No we're not but I don't want to start and problems for you two at home. I'll text you though." Beca placed one final kiss on Chloe's lips and watched her as she leave.

Once Beca thought Chloe was far enough where she wouldn't be seen, she headed over to Stacie's building. She was not going home with blue balls tonight plus the brunette had been blowing up her phone for the past several hours so she decided to give in.

"Thank god, I was starting to think you had forgotten me" Stacie said as she answered the door in the shortest pair of pajamas Beca had ever seen.

"C'mon Stacie I could never forget you. You're always on my mind." Beca pressed her lips to Stacie's, pushing the door closed behind hers. She threw Stacie's bra across the room, and was in the process of taking off Stacie's underwear when Stacie unexpectedly flipped them over so Beca was on her back.

"You said next time if I remember correctly. Stacie ripped off the rest of Beca's clothes which was just her Cami and her underwear. And it's next time." Stacie said as she plunged into Beca's wet folds.

"Ah Shit Stacie, fuck don't stop." Beca moaned, her hands were tangled in Stacie's hair, back arching every time Stacie flicked her tongue across her clit.

Stacie plunged two fingers in and started fucking Beca fast and hard, she wanted to hear her little masochist screaming her name. After a few minutes she could feel Beca's walls tightening. She started speeding up which earned her even louder moans from her lover.

"Shit, fuck Fuckkkk I'm coming" Beca yelled as her walls started clenching around Stacie's fingers, her nails digging in Stacie's shoulders as she had reached her climax. Stacie slowed her fingers down to help Beca ride out her climax. As the shorter girl's breathe returned to normal she finally spoke.

"I wish we were in my room right now. All I wanna do is fuck your brains out with my strap-on" Beca said huskily in Stacie's ear. Her hands moving down to Stacie's panties.

"Well I actually have one of my own, would you like to use it?" Stacie asked innocently. She saw as Beca's eyes clouded black with lust.

"Get it now!" Beca demanded. She loved this freaky side of Stacie. When she first heard her introduction the first day of practice she thought she was just talk, but damn this girl was a hellcat in the bed.

As Stacie handed Beca over her 'weapon' of choice, Beca quickly hooked the harness on herself. She then turned to Stacie who had taken the liberty of starting without Beca and was playing with herself. Beca slapped her hands away.

"Now, now don't deprive me of hearing you scream my name as I make you come." Beca said as she began sucking on Stacie's clit. After a few minutes she lifted her head up and kissed Stacie letting her taste herself on her lips.

"Now for the fun part." Beca position herself at Stacie's entrance and gently slid inside of Stacie. Her thrusts slow but hard

"Aaahhh fffuckkk!" Stacie screamed as Beca fucked her. She was on the verge of cumming hard but she tried to hold back as long as possible. She knew Beca loved to prolong her orgasm.

Beca was picking up speed with every thrust, a small sheet of sweat building on her brow as she continue pumping into Stacie, she knew the girl was close.

"You can come for me now baby. I wanna hear you scream." As if on cue Stacie's orgasm hit her like a bullet. She was screaming Beca's name over and over as her orgasm intensified. Beca slowed her thrust to let Stacie return from her euphoria. She had a huge smirk on her face. Stacie would probably be walking funny tomorrow but that gave her even more satisfaction.

"Please spend the night with me." Stacie said as she noticed Beca getting off her bed. She really wanted to cuddle with the girl. She knew Beca saw this as just FWB but Stacie couldn't help falling for the girl so quickly. She was unlike anyone she had ever met, dark and mysterious yet passionate as well.

Beca looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 3am. She knew Kimmy Jin would hate her forever if she walked in this late and even though it went against everything she stood for she decided to give in and stay the night at Stacie's. Just as she was wrapping her arms around Stacie to cuddle her, her phone went off.

Message from Chloe: I know where you are right now.

Internally Beca freaked out, she didn't want Chloe knowing she just had sex with Stacie or worse tell Aubrey she did. She decided to lie and tell Chloe she was at Amy's, who luckily was in the same building as Stacie.

C- prove it call me right now and let Amy talk.

Beca ran out the room to Amy's down the hallway.

"Amy open up, I need you to talk to Chloe on the phone and tell her that I'm spending the night in your room tonight."

"Say no more Shawshank. Hello Chlo, yes Beca is at my room right now, we were trying to go to sleep but you kinda ruined that. Yep it's okay see you tomorrow Big Red." Amy handed Beca's phone back.

"I'm guessing Chloe figured out you were over here fucking Stacie and you told her you were at my room so she didn't find out right?" Amy asked

"Amy your intelligence never ceases to amaze. I'm gonna head back to Stacie's, see you tomorrow Amy, oh and thanks for helping Chloe break into my room by the way, too bad Kimmy Jin kinda ruined the night for us." Beca shot Amy a wink

"Told you everyone loves a good Bloe. We can always ask her if she wants to switch roommates. My roommate kinda hates me too, but I know she's good friends with Kimmy Jin though."

"That's an excellent idea, now I can fuck Stacie whenever I want and you can bring Bumper back to the room when I'm not here." Beca reasoned

"Shawshank I knew I was going to like you. Now we just gotta get you on the Bloe train."

Beca walked away laughing at Amy's comments. She did want to get on the 'Bloe' train oh so badly

"Remember everyone loves a good Bloe." Amy yelled back as Beca went back to Stacie's room and fell asleep.

As 10am approached Beca and Stacie finally got out of the shower. Beca loved that Stacie had a suite and didn't share her shower with anyone.

"Shit, we're gonna be late Beca!"

"Hey you're the one who insisted on having multiple orgasm." Beca teased. She was really having a nice time getting to know Stacie. Besides the fact that their sex was amazing she had learned Stacie was really into science and loved helping kids.

As the two neared the auditorium, coffee in hand to use as an excuse for their tardiness, Beca felt a pair of eyes on her but she couldn't find the culprit.

As she walked into the auditorium she pulled Aubrey aside before she could reprimand her and Stacie for being late.

"Look Aubrey I know, I'm late and I'm sorry for that but I've had a really rough 24 hours." Beca lied, her day was great yesterday between finally kissing Chloe and fucking Stacie's brains out, but she couldn't let Aubrey know that.

"My ex-girlfriend called and she told me she's coming to town to see me and I am really freaking out about it right now and I stayed at Amy's last night to vent and yeah I'm sorry I'm late." Beca finished pulling off the most sincerest exhausted look she could.

"It's alright Beca everyone has tough days I'm just glad you're okay." Aubrey engulfed Beca into a tight hug, if this had been anyone else who was late she would have ripped them a new one but as usual Beca was the exception. Beca pulled away, never letting her arms leave Aubrey's waist.

"You know my day went to shit right after you left me, maybe it's a sign. I would really like to see you again." Beca was only lying halfway. She DID really want to see the leggy blonde again. Something about her kept her coming back for more and no it wasn't the thought of getting back at Jesse either.

'I would really like that Beca." Aubrey smiled back at the brunette girl her heart beating erratically at the contact from Beca's touch.

"Alright you two can we please start practice now" Chloe said bitterly. What the hell did she have to do to get and KEEP Beca Mitchell's attention she thought. It seemed like every time she made progress Beca was either making googly eyes at Bree or pretending to be at Amy's room. She knew Beca didn't spend the night there and by the looks that she and Stacie kept exchanging she had a good inclination of where she was last night too.

As practice was ending Beca gave Chloe a seductive wink then linked arms with Aubrey.

"Are you ready to go gorgeous?" Beca shot Aubrey her million dollar smile as the two walked to the door of the auditorium.

"Of course." As Aubrey opened the door to the auditorium she saw a six foot tall German woman blocking the sun.

"Well Tiny Mouse it's seems that I have finally found you. Luisa pulled Beca into a deep kiss. Did you miss me" Luisa whispered in Beca's ear as she finally released the smaller girl

Beca couldn't believe her eyes, Luisa was already here, and looking as stunning as ever she thought.

"Fuck me." Was all Beca could get out as she stared between Luisa and Aubrey.

"Only if you ask nicely." Luisa smirked, her eyes never leaving Beca's.

This day was going to known as the day Beca Mitchell finally got burned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well actually, Aubrey and I were about to grab dinner. S-."

"Dinner sounds great so where are we headed to Maus?" Luisa interrupted Beca, knowing she could never turn her down

Beca looked over at Aubrey with sad eyes. She really wanted tonight to just be the two of them, but she knew that she could never resist Luisa's temptations.

Beca sighed "We're going to a little Chinese place called 'Wok of Art'. You can walk with us if you would like.

"Well lead the way beautiful." Luisa smirked as she linked her arms with Beca, completely ignoring Aubrey's presence during the whole interaction.

As the two girls arrived at the Chinese restaurant, Luisa made sure she was seated across from Beca so she could get a good look at her face. Beca always had an awful tell so she wanted to look right at her during this dinner with her and her 'friend'

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Luisa gestured to Aubrey briefly breaking eye contact with Beca.

"I'm Aubrey, captain of the Barden Bellas. You know the a capella group who is going to win nationals this year, also the group whose practice you decided to interrupt." Aubrey said pointedly. This woman did not scare her but she could see the effect that she had on Beca.

"Ah yes your little ametuer a capella group, the one Beca is using as a way to fulfill her fantasies about me." Luisa could tell that this girl wasn't Beca's girlfriend but she desperately wanted to be. "And by the way my name is Luisa."

Beca scoffed finally breaking her silence "So you're just letting everyone know your real name now? You didn't tell me you real name for 5 months!"

"Aww Maus it's still so cute that you remember such trivial things in the past." Luisa teased she knew she was getting Beca fired up and she loved every second of it.

"Trivial things from the past! Luisa I was in love with you, and you broke my heart into two. Just because you don't have any feelings doesn't mean other people don't!" Beca was practically on the verge of tears screaming at Luisa. She couldn't believe she had the audacity to not only show up uninvited, but now she was downplaying their relationship.

"Well why don't we order, 18 hours on a plane really works up your appetite." Luisa effortlessly changed the subject. Beca was about to open her mouth to say something again but Aubrey grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The newfound contact immediately calming Beca down.

"So Luisa you mentioned you were also in an a capella group what school do you represent." Aubrey asked treading into safe territory. She knew Beca was only one more snide remark from losing her shit so she desperately wanted to make her feel as relaxed as possible.

"School? Um no I'm am the leader of Das Sound Machine, the greatest German a cappella group ever, no the greatest a cappella group ever in history. I go by the name Kommissar which is probably the only reason why you didn't recognize me. That and I am not in my usual black leather. We are professionals and do not represent a school which allows us to make a healthy living as well." Luisa answered snidely as she played with her lo mein. She really wasn't hungry for what was on the menu. What she wanted to eat was right in front of her staring at her with those timid eyes Luisa loved but would never admit to.

"Wow I never guessed someone would actually do a capella for a living, but hey college isn't for everyone right?" Aubrey looked at Luisa daring her to respond with another smart ass comment. She didn't like this girl one bit and she really didn't like that she was antagonizing Beca.

Beca looked over at Aubrey with wide eyes. She had never heard someone stand up to Luisa before let alone tease her. To say she was impressed would have been an under statement.

"Well some of us don't take four years to graduate college, but that's besides the point." Luisa glared at the blonde with lethal eyes. Who did this girl think she was talking to? Luisa had never been spoken to this way before and she could feel herself slowly losing her patience. She just noticed now that she and Beca were holding hands and she didn't like anyone else touching what was hers.

"So Beca I was thinking tomorrow after your little practice we could have lunch, you know the three of us. You, me and Alice." Luisa turned to Beca. Beca finally looked away from Aubrey and her eyes met Luisa's.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're still with that homewrecking whore? Why would I ever want to see her again. She's the reason why you and I broke up in the first place." Beca stood up shouting, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Actually Beca she's not you see Alice is my girlfriend and she has been for the past 2 years. I needed a change of pace from her and you were the perfect fit. Now I didn't expect you to catch feelings especially so fast but you did and that's your fault." Luisa looked at Beca smirk firmly placed on her lips.

"CHANGE OF PACE! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MOVE HERE PERMANENTLY SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER." Beca was in tears now. She knew Luisa liked to get under her skin but this blatant lying was too much for her to handle.

"Beca I-" Aubrey tried to grab Beca's hand but she ran out of the restaurant before she could.

Aubrey turned her attention to Luisa. "What the hell is your problem? You came all this way just to hurt Beca all over again is that it? Can't handle the fact that you lost out on a great girl so you came back to make her life a living hell. Wow you really are something else." Aubrey was in Luisa's face now, she couldn't believe this woman. Never had she seen someone so full of herself. Well maybe except Beca but that was different.

"Here's the deal Blondie, I came to get Beca back that's it, I know you're not her girlfriend and in fact no one in that auditorium was. Wanna know how I know? That's because Beca loves me, she always has and she always will. You will never be more than a placeholder for me when I'm not here. None of you can compare to me and make no mistake before I head back to Germany, Beca will be mine again. So this little crush that you're harboring on her is never gonna come to fruition so you need to deal with that and stay out of my way." Luisa was inches away from Aubrey's face, the two having an intense staredown.

"Um are you guys interested in dessert?" A timid waitress asked the two.

"That won't be necessary I lost my appetite." Aubrey looked over Luisa one more time disgusted and walked out the restaurant heading over to Beca's room. When she arrived she knocked lightly and got no response. She tried her luck and turned the knob. Surprised it was open and walked in. She saw the small DJ was curled up in a ball on her bed breathing heavily.

"Beca it's me, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing." Aubrey said as she nervously sat on the edge of Beca's bed

"I'm fine Aubrey really, it's just I don't know she was my first love and the break up is still fresh in my head and I so desperately want to move on but I can't seem to do that." Beca turned over and sat up so she was facing Aubrey.

"Everyone has that ex that will always have an effect on them. The key is to find closure and continue searching for your happiness. What happened between you two anyways if you don't mind me asking."

As Beca told Aubrey about her and Luisa's relationship she began to really notice Aubrey's immense beauty. She had such beautiful green eyes that seemed to break down everyone of Beca's walls when she looked up at her from her cuddling position. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders perfectly like a waterfall and her smile was so bright, if the sun ever did burn out she thought Aubrey's smile would make a viable replacement.

As she stopped talking and just stared at Aubrey for a minute she saw her lips moving but she couldn't make out any words.

"I'm sorry what."

"I was asking why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry it's just your really beautiful, I just got lost in it for a moment." Beca admitted sheepishly. There was no sarcasm or lust in her or her usual swagger in her voice as she let the words fall from her mouth. Just pure emotion.

Aubrey sat up from leaning on Beca. She looked at the girl in front of her with longing eyes. This was the first time Beca had ever been so raw and honest with her and she knew she wasn't lying when she said that. She looked at Beca's lips and started leaning forward. Beca met her halfway and their lips moved together perfectly in sync as if they were made to always be together.

Beca grabbed Aubrey by her waist and pulled her on top of her never breaking contact with the other girl's lips. The kiss began getting heated Beca reached for Aubrey's shirt pulling it off with ease. Beca began to kiss Aubrey's neck, not caring if she left little marks on her or not. Beca's hand began moving south and she began sliding Aubrey's skirt and panties down.

"I want you so badly" Aubrey whispered in Beca's ear as she began removing Beca's clothes as well. Both girls were now stark naked and Beca flipped the two of them so she was on top. She began tracing sweet kisses down Aubrey's beautiful body starting with her neck, traveling down to her breast, abs then finally Aubrey's core.

"You're so beautiful." Was the last thing Beca said to Aubrey as her tongue made contact with Aubrey's wet folds. Aubrey's breathing became louder as the younger woman began pleasuring her slowly with her mouth. Beca began sucking hard on Aubrey's clit but something was different about tonight. She wasn't trying to fuck, no for the first time in a little time Beca Mitchell was about to make love to another person.

She slowly inserted two fingers into Aubrey's and began pumping in her slowly letting her get adjusted to the new pressure. Aubrey was extremely tight so she figured she hadn't been with many people.

"Oh my gosh Beca. Yes, yes, please don't stop." Aubrey moaned out loud. She had never felt this kind of pleasure and she never wanted this feeling to end. Beca found Aubrey's G-spot and began rubbing it adding in another finger once she thought she was ready.

"I've...missed...you...so much" Aubrey said between breaths her orgasm was coming hard and fast.

"It's okay baby, I want you to let go." Beca said as she picked up speed just a little to help Aubrey reach her climax.

"Oh my god, god, god! I'm coming I'm coming shit don't stop." Aubrey was writhing on Beca's bed. Her orgasm had hit her like a train.

Beca looked over at the time it was only 10:30, she could easily send Aubrey home but she actually wanted her to stay the night. She felt so much closer to the captain and not because they just had sex either, it was as if Aubrey imprinted on her over the past few hours.

"Do you want me to go." Aubrey asked timidly she could see Beca was in deep thought, probably thinking of a way to politely ask her to leave.

Beca looked over at Aubrey and saw the desperate look in her eyes. She knew Aubrey was begging her to stay with her eyes. Beca was about to break every rule in her book, but maybe Aubrey was worth it.

"No stay with me tonight." Beca kissed Aubrey one last time before wrapping her arms around the taller girl so they could spoon.

As the sun woke the two girls up, Beca looked over at the sleeping blonde. Instant regret filled her chest. Why did she let Aubrey spend the night, yeah they had great time last night and emotions were running high but she really should have known better.

"Good morning sleepyhead, you feeling okay?" Aubrey asked still half asleep." She felt like she was on cloud nine right now. Not just because of the amazing sex, but also because Beca had finally broken down her walls and let her in.

"Yeah I'm fine, waking up to a beautiful woman never hurts either."

Old Beca with her effortless charm and half hearted compliments was back. Maybe things would be different after their night together. There was a knock on the door and Beca froze for a minute. She was praying it was neither Chloe, Luisa or Stacie. She couldn't handle any of the three right now.

As she opened the door, her face fell as she was looking at the person in front of her.

"Hey can we talk please?" Was all she said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um what's up Chlo?" Beca was nervous as hell. It had to be Chloe at her door right now! Jesus the universe was just out to get her today.

"Did you...did you sleep with Aubrey?" Chloe was looking down. She couldn't look Beca in the eye because then the tears would start flowing.

"Chloe I-

"Who is it Beca?" Aubrey asked from inside the room.

"I guess that answers my question." The tears started falling down Chloe's face before she could turn away from Beca.

Beca just watched her leave and immediately felt sadness in her heart. She shouldn't care this much that she hurt Chloe but she did. This redhead was getting to her in ways she was unfamiliar with.

"Hey I'm gonna cancel practice today, I think everyone could use the day off. I've gotta get home, Chloe's probably worried sick about me." Aubrey began putting her clothes back on hoping Beca would stop her and want to talk about last night, but that didn't happen.

"Yeah I could use the extra time to clear my head on things, you know with Luisa being back in town and what not." Beca lied, all that was on her mind right now was Chloe, she hated herself for hurting her.

"If you need someone to talk to or just listen to you, you can always come find me." Aubrey kissed Beca's cheek and left.

Beca made her way to Amy's room careful to avoid Stacie's floor at all cost. She didn't want to even tempt herself right now considering Stacie was always in the mood and resisting her seemed to be futile.

"Beca effin' Mitchell! Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. Bumper just finished putting his crocodile in my swamp so I'm all energized." Amy engulfed Beca in a tight bear hug.

"Haha too much information Amy, and Bumper you can stop hiding and get out now I already know about you two and I need to steal Amy for a little while." Beca pointed to the large lump moving up and down on Amy's bed trying to be still.

"Oh okay, see ya Beca thanks for not telling Queen Bitch Aubrey." Bumper kissed Amy one last time before heading out.

"Speaking of Aubrey did you, your hot German girlfriend and her have an aca-awesome threesome?" Amy was at the edge of her seat, she loved hearing about Beca's conquests.

"Yes Aubrey and I had sex last night but we'll get into that later. Even though she and Luisa nearly tore each other's heads off during dinner. Actually I'm in a really bad situation and I need your advice." Beca began looking at her nails, finding them to be the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"Oh damn if the look on your face says anything then this must be bad, come child, talk to mama. Though you should probably know Chloe, Stacie and even Jessica were pretty hot and bothered that you left with Aubrey yesterday." Amy admitted.

"I'll start from the beginning, so yesterday Aubrey and I were going to go out to dinner, but then Luisa came in and kinda inserted herself into those plans. I don't know why but I just can't seem to tell her no. So we all went out and immediately she started antagonizing me. She's always known all the right things to say to get under my skin. Then she and Aubrey started trading barbs at one another and I will admit, it was fun to watch and it also kind of a turn on to see Aubrey so confident, but then things got bad, like really bad. Luisa started saying we were never dating and I was pretty much just a fucktoy to use when her girlfriend was boring her and I lost my shit. I ran out the restaurant and Aubrey came to my room. Emotions were running high and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together and that was great except for the fact I let her spend the night and Chloe came to my room early this morning and found out about it and left in tears. Now I feel like shit because I really don't like knowing I made Chloe cry." Beca confessed finally looking at Amy.

"Wow...so how's Aubrey in bed? Is she really wild?" Amy asked jokingly

"Amy I'm serious help me!" Beca whined she really was so lost she just needed someone to talk to her and Amy was the best person for the job.

"Look Shawshank, it's obvious you care about Chloe more than you're willing to admit. If you didn't, her finding out you boinked Aubrey last night wouldn't be a big deal to you. You need to deal with those feelings and talk to her. Everyone from here to Australia can tell she's crazy about you, and the fact she's the only one of the three you haven't slept with and she's driving you this crazy is a sign. Just curious what are the thoughts that come to mind when you think of all three of them?"

"I don't know Amy, with Stacie it started out as just sex, nothing more she's gorgeous, has a great body and is a hellcat in bed but then we started talking and I discovered how smart and funny she was and now I actually like spending time with her even if were just talking. Stacie's like a diamond in the rough once you look past her insane libido she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. With Aubrey, and please don't judge me I only started talking to her because I was trying to get back at Jessie for being such an asshole to me, after yesterday my feelings for her have grown exponentially, she was wrapped in my arms just listening to me talk and as I looked over at her I noticed for the first time how truly beautiful she was and the way she stood up to Luisa for me at dinner yesterday really touched my heart. And showed me how much she cares. Then there's Chloe and she's become my drug of choice. Sometimes I find myself just looking at old pictures of her from past competitions online just so I can see her face. When I kissed her it was as if the world stopped spinning and we were the only two left on earth." Beca was pacing back and forth in Amy's room she was so confused her head was starting to hurt.

"Honestly Beca I can't tell you who to choose that is going to be up to you, but what I will say is when you do choose you need to be absolutely sure because you're risking your friendship with all three of them by continuing this game your playing." Amy coached as she saw the wheels in Beca's head starting to turn.

"Kangaroo for your thoughts?"

"I just started thinking about Luisa, why would she come all the way down here just to hurt me again it doesn't make any sense she could just do that over the phone which she has done many times before by the way." Beca began inquiring, it was really suspicious why Luisa was here now and she did notice how hostile she was towards Aubrey too.

"Really Beca, I'm surprised you haven't figured that one out yet. She's obviously jealous. A woman like that is use to getting whatever and whoever she wants and the fact that you didn't wake up in her room yesterday is probably killing her right now as we speak." Amy smiled at the thought that of seeing a jealous six foot tall woman throwing a tantrum.

"My head hurts so much right now Amy, I'm gonna go home and figure out what the hell I'm gonna do. Wait did you say Jessica was mad I left with Aubrey too, I did think she was really cute the first day I saw her." Beca joked.

"Your thinking with the wrong head Beca just go home BY YOURSELF and take some time to think." Amy opened the door for Beca and let her leave not before pointing out that she was still on team 'Bloe' though.

As Beca headed back to her room she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She half expected it to be Stacie or Amy, but boy was she wrong.

"What do you want Jessie, I don't have time for your bullshit today." Beca's face immediately turned into a scowl at the sight of her co-worker.

"I heard you went running out of 'Wok of Art' yesterday like a bitch when you were out with Aubrey. Did she finally realize how disgusting and repulsive you are?" Jessie replied nastily. He really hated this girl not just because she was seeing Aubrey, but also because he hated her attitude she always seemed to have.

"Dude what is your problem like seriously you have to be really bored with your life if the only joy you get is harassing me on pretty much a daily basis. You want me to apologize for taking an interest in Aubrey is that it? Well that's too fucking bad because I'm not going to. You probably would have just treated her like shit anyways just hit-it-and-quit-it right? Beca was screaming at Jessie now with a few students now focusing their attention on the arguing duo.

"Oh like you're any better, you think I don't know what you're doing. You're only using her to get under my skin you don't even know anything about her, you're just some stupid dyke who is trying to turn a perfectly 'normal' straight girl into one of you." Jessie smirked he knew what he said had gotten under Beca's skin, or so he thought.

"That's funny Jessie because when we had sex last night, no scratch that, when we made love last night I learned quite a bit about her. Like how she likes to be touch, the little whimpers she makes when she's riding her orgasm out, how her nipples are the cutest things in the world. Yeah it was a very enlightening night." Beca walked away not giving Jessie the chance to say anything else she was done wasting her time with this asshole she didn't even care about him anymore she had accomplished what she set out to do but she didn't expect to actually develop feelings for Aubrey either.

As she approached her dorm room she heard laughter coming from inside. She assumed Kimmy Jin had one of her friends over. If she had a dollar for every time she was surprised today she could pay all of the Bella's tuition.

"Tiny Maus it's about time you returned. I was just getting to know your roommate here. She's very funny." Luisa gestured at Kimmy Jin who was in an uncharacteristically happy mood. Luisa said something in what sounded like Mandarin and Kimmy Jin got up and left the room.

"I'd like to apologize for last night Beca. I was completely out of line and I'm here to set the record straight if you'll let me." Luisa patted the space next to her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date last night and making you cry last night. Just seeing you with another woman made me crazy and I know I really hurt you and this is probably a really sad attempt at asking for another chance but that's what I'm here for. Beca I know our relationship ended on a bad note and that's completely my fault but just know I never meant to hurt you." Luisa began running her hands through her hair. Beca could see that this was very hard for her, so she placed a hand on Luisa's giving her the signal to continue.

"I love you Beca Mitchell. Like I really do and I don't want anyone else in this world not even Alice. Truth be told she and I broke up weeks ago because I couldn't seem to let you go. I know I should have been honest with you from day one but in my defense I had no idea I was going to fall in love with you or you with me and I know that's no excuse but all I'm asking for is another chance to start over. So what do you say?" Luisa looked nervous as hell her hands were clammy and her eyes were searching Beca's for any sign of forgiveness.

"I...Luisa I don't know what to say. You know I still love you but you've hurt me so bad over the past year I don't know if I can ever trust you again. And this is so confusing for me right now because I want to be with you so badly but I'm just afraid of having my heart broken again." Beca admitted she was surprised Luisa and her were having this talk, especially because talks between the two usually didn't last more than five minutes without their clothes being ripped off.

"I'm not saying no Luisa, but give me some time to think, it's really hard having you here right now and I'm dealing with some other things in my life right now." Beca didn't want to mention how she was pretty much sleeping with half her a capella team because she thought that would trivialise her internal conflicts she was dealing with.

"Is this because of the Aubrey or the redhead. Yes Kimmy Jin told me about how she walked in on you and the redhead in bed. I think she said her name was Chloe? Look I'm sure they're great but you know that what we had was special Beca and we should really give it another try." Luisa pleaded, she never begged but Beca made her do crazy things.

"Look how about we talk about this tomorrow, I'm not trying to be rude or avoid you, but I really have somewhere to be right now." Beca was about to get up and open the door but Luisa grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Beca immediately kissed back wrapping her arms around Luisa's neck.

After a few minutes Luisa pulled away from Beca's lips. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that since the day I left last summer. I'll see you tomorrow love." Luisa placed one last kiss on Beca's lips and left her room.

Beca was so confused she wanted Luisa so badly but she knew she had to talk to Chloe today to clear the air.

Beca made her way over to Chloe's apartment. She nervously knocked on the door.

Chloe opened the door and immediately her smile vanished.

"If you're looking for Aubrey she's not her so you can just go." Chloe was about to shut the door in Beca's face, but Beca placed her foot in between the door preventing Chloe from getting the separation she wanted.

"Chloe I'm here to talk to you." Beca stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Beca I'm really sick of these games you're playing. One day you want me the next you want everyone else. And I'm sick of this, your-

Chloe's rant was cut off by Beca's lips against hers. Chloe hesitated for only a second before she kissed back cupping Beca's face with her hands. Beca's tongue brushed against Chloe's lips begging for entrance and Chloe parted her lips. Beca broke away from from Chloe to say one thing. "I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe looked deep into Beca's eyes finding the sincerity that she had been searching for. She kissed Beca once more and only said one word.

"Bedroom"


	9. Chapter 9

Beca carried Chloe to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with her foot. She really didn't care if Aubrey came in, nothing and no one was going to interrupt them this time. As Beca placed Chloe on the bed, she stood at the edge and admired her. She was obviously beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but something about seeing the redhead in this aroused and flustered state just intensified her beauty in Beca's eyes.

Beca climbed on the bed, never breaking eye contact with Chloe, to align her body with her lovers. She momentarily shifted her line of sight to Chloe's lips, and that was all it took. Beca connected their lips once again and in that moment nothing in the world felt better. Chloe let out a little moan as Beca's tongue found its way in Chloe's mouth as their tongues started battling for dominance.

Beca began gingerly removing Chloe's shirt and bra taking her slow, sweet time. She wanted to touch every inch of Chloe's body. As she removed Chloe's bra she started moving south, placing sweet kisses on her jawline traveling down further to her neck.

"Beca...Clothes off now." Chloe said in between breaths. Her body was on fire, she had been waiting for this moment for too long. She couldn't wait for Beca any longer, she began to literally rip off Beca's shirt. She was not going to let a flimsy piece of fabric stand in the way of her finally touching Beca's body.

Beca looked down at her now ripped shirt and smiled at Chloe. She hadn't expected Chloe to be this aggressive but she definitely was not complaining. She took off the ripped remnants of her shirt and her bra so she and Chloe were on an equal playing field.

Chloe unexpectedly flipped them over and quickly pushed Beca back down as she tried to get back up. She wanted to be in control for once and she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Relax Beca just sit back and enjoy yourself." Chloe took Beca's nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it softly. She took Beca's other nipple in her hand and began rubbing it. She heard Beca trying to stifle her moans which made her bright blue eyes turn black with lust. She broke contact with Beca's breast and went to take off Beca's pants when Beca stopped her.

"I did sleep with Aubrey last night, and I kissed Luisa today. I don't want you to do this because you think it's the only way you can please me." Beca was looking directly in Chloe's eyes half expecting the redhead to tell her to get out. Chloe just smiled and kissed Beca again.

"I know, lay back down." Chloe went back to what she started and took off Beca's skinny jeans. She looked at Beca's face once more. She was still processing what Beca had just told her. Beca was trying to be the good guy and give her a way out, and her mind was telling her to take it but her heart and some other parts of her body were telling her to stay.

"Fuck it" Chloe whispered before finally removing Beca's underwear. She started rubbing her fingers against Beca's folds. Beca definitely wanted this just as bad as she did, she could tell by how wet she was.

"Stop teasing me Chloe." Beca wanted Chloe inside of her so badly. She was so happy that Chloe didn't run when she came clean. She still didn't tell her about Stacie because she didn't want to push her luck.

Chloe bent down and put her head between Beca's legs and started licking Beca's core. She wanted this so bad, she didn't want to ever stop. She inserted one finger inside of the brunette and immediately felt Beca's strong hands on her shoulders. She added a second finger and began thrusting her fingers inside of Beca at a steady pace.

"Oh fuck Chlo, don't stop...I'm so close." Beca arched her back trying to get Chloe's fingers to go deeper inside of her.

Chloe sped up her thrusts and took Beca's clit in her mouth and began sucking hard.

"Fuck, I'm coming, holy mother of God fuck, fuck, fuck." Beca's orgasm hit her hard and her hips were bucking uncontrollably. Chloe slowed her fingers down to let Beca come down from her high, she crawled back up the bed and kissed Beca letting the younger girl taste herself on her lips. Beca broke the kiss and looked at Chloe with a wild look in her eyes.

"My turn." Beca flipped Chloe on all fours and got behind her. She inserted two fingers inside of Chloe from behind and watched as Chloe threw her head back in ecstasy from the newfound pleasure.

"Oh fuck, fuck me harder, please Beca." Chloe begged she was so fucking close, she always predicted Beca was great in bed but she never knew she'd be so close to coming this quickly. Beca grabbed Chloe by her hair and lifted her head up so she could suck on her neck.

"Come for me baby" Beca whispered huskily in Chloe's ear, she increased the pressure and speed of her fingers, and started rubbing on Chloe's G-spot vehemently. Within seconds Chloe was a screaming mess, convulsing under Beca's fingers screaming her name. Chloe collapsed on the bed soon after.

Beca layed back down pulling Chloe in close to her. She never initiated cuddling with anyone before, but she seemed to be breaking all her rules as of late so why not this one as well? Beca waited for Chloe to fall asleep so she could sneak out. Once she was confident Chloe was out she got dressed and snuck out, silently thanking the heavens that Aubrey didn't come home that night. Though she was a little suspicious of that fact as well. Not that she was jealous or anything, because Beca Mitchell was never jealous.

The next morning Chloe woke up in an empty bed. Sadness immediately found her as she wished Beca had stayed with her. Just as she was about to go to the bathroom her phone went off.

Beca - Hey sorry I didn't spend the night. I know you wanted to talk afterwards and that was the reason I even came over yesterday, but that didn't happen. How about we have dinner tonight though to fix that? Clothes optional ;-)

Chloe laughed to herself reading Beca's text. Even through a phone Beca was the cutest thing ever.

Chloe - Dinner sounds great! Can't wait I miss you already :-p

Beca - Careful with that tongue Chloe, don't start something you can't finish.

Chloe - That's not what you were saying last night.

Chloe turned off her phone after that and went to go shower thinking about Beca the entire time.

Beca reread her and Chloe's conversation over again smiling at how easy it was to talk to the ginger.

Beca took a shower and got dressed. She soon began driving over to Luisa's hotel, she knew better than to avoid the German woman since Luisa was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. Talented, and sexy and beautiful and perfect were some of the words Beca would use to describe her. Beca stopped her train of thought she shouldn't be thinking these things before she arriving at Luisa's hotel room. If she continued her current thought pattern, there wouldn't be much talking happening.

Beca texted Luisa telling her she was outside her hotel.

Luisa - Come to my room

Beca swallowed nervously, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid. If she went to Luisa's room then it would be harder to leave.

Beca - How about we just go to the park and talk?

Luisa - Beca, I am fully clothed and plan to be for the duration of this talk, come inside.

Beca smiled to herself, even being apart for a few months Luisa still knew what she was thinking through a text. Beca put her phone away and headed up to Luisa's floor. She knocked on the door and Luisa answered it as promised fully clothed.

"Hello Tiny Maus come in." Luisa gestured towards the couch.

Beca thanked her former lover and made her way to the couch. She sat down and exhale loudly.

"So let's talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so a lot of you have seen this now, and I just wanted to let you all know there's only about six more chapters left. And unfortunately no, this is not a triple Trebles or a polyamourous ending. There will only be one. But I love hearing from you guys, so this is you guys chance to ask me anything you want or just leave a smartass comment or just complain to me if you want. Whatever your feeling, leave it below or inbox me. Inboxing me will probably get you a much faster response though. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best.

-Allison


	11. Chapter 11

"Beca, before I start, I need you to promise me that you will keep an open mind. I know that right now you're mad and still hurt, but I really need you to listen to me, okay?" Luisa grabbed Beca's hands and looked deep into Beca's eyes, searching for any sign of compassion.

"Okay Luisa, I promise."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. When we first started dating, yes I was dating Alice at the same time, we had been together for a year and half, but I felt us growing apart. She sensed something was wrong so she suggested that we see other people casually. I think it was her way of sleeping with other people without having the guilt of cheating, but I went along with it to please her and that's when I met you." Luisa turned her body fully to face Beca and closed her eyes as if her next sentence was going to physically hurt when it left her mouth.

"Beca, you were meant to be fling, nothing more, but then I let my guard down and let you in. You were so sweet and funny and kind and a little naive that falling in love with you was inevitable. Once I realized how deep in I was I panicked. I had never fallen so hard for someone before, especially in the short amount of time we spent together. Alice saw the change too." Tears brimming Luisa's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning, Luisa?" Beca thought her last statement over, and then it hit her.

"Because, I would have took it as a challenge to try and change your mind." She answered for herself. "Still, what I don't get is why didn't you come clean after you knew I had developed feelings for you? You just continued to lead me on, knowing how strong my feelings for you were. That's where the pain comes from. You chose to hurt me, instead of giving me the chance to understand your situation." Beca removed her hands from Luisa's.

"Honestly Beca, I have no answer for you. I guess I wanted to "have my cake and eat it too" as you Americans say." Luisa sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Beca, if you honestly don't feel anything but anger and pain towards me then I will let you walk out this door and never contact you again." Luisa stood up and opened the door, illustrating her point.

Beca got up and looked at the door. She was so conflicted. Her mind was telling her to leave and never come back. Things would be so much easier if she didn't have to worry about Luisa coming back into her life whenever she wanted and hurting her all over again, but her heart told her to stay. As much pain as this woman had bought her she brought twice as much joy. She was frustrating and stubborn and arrogant and beautiful and everything that Beca wanted.

Beca walked over to the door and stopped before stepping into the hallway. It would be so easy to leave and never return. She exhaled deeply and closed the door slowly, never taking her eyes off Luisa.

Luisa watched Beca's face with great interest, taking note of the girl's internal battle inside her head taking place. She stepped forward and grabbed Beca's face cupping it in her hands.

"What does this mean for us, Tiny Maus?" Luisa was looking deep into Beca's eyes, searching for the forgiveness and love she craved from her former lover.

"I don't know." Beca lounged forward and collided the two girls lips in a searing kiss. Luisa immediately wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed back. She didn't realize how much she had missed her until this moment. Luisa grabbed Beca's ass and carried her to her bedroom. She placed her down gently, never breaking the kiss. Luisa climbed on top of the bed, running her hands down Beca's body, refamiliarizing herself with the tiny brunettes curves. Beca went to pull off Luisa's shirt but was stopped by the taller woman.

"Beca, I only want to do this if you agree to be my one and only. I want to finally do right by you and treat you the way I should have in the past. Come back to Germany with me, finish out your education there and in a few years, let's get married." Luisa kissed Beca once more. "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I need you in my life Beca, so what do you say?"

"Luisa...I-I can't promise you that right now. I have a life here, great friends Oh my god." Beca jumped up and ran out of the room. "I'm so sorry Luisa but I have to go. I'm about to make a huge mistake."

She couldn't believe how thick-headed she had been in not seeing it from the beginning. It was time for Beca to make things right and get the girl.

Beca drove over to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She had to set things right, even though it was going to pain her, she had to do it. As she walked up to the captain's door and knocked she began getting more nervous by the second. Her hands became clammy and her vision blurry. She knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Um hey can we talk please? It's really important." Beca asked nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, yeah sure are you alright? You seem really tense." Aubrey moved aside letting Beca into her shared home. She hadn't seen or heard from the small brunette in a few days and was worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I-I just need to make this right Aubrey. You deserve that much, in fact you deserve everything in the world." Beca grabbed Aubrey's hands and looked deep into her eyes. For the first time in a long time, there was no sarcasm or suave-ness in her voice. Just raw honesty.

"Okay Beca let's go in my ro-" Chloe burst through the door abruptly, stopping when she noticed Beca's presence, her eyebrows furrowing when she noticed their hands linked together.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I just got a call from Amy and she said she heard a shit ton of yelling coming from Stacie's room and that we should get over there. She said it sounded like Cynthia and Jessica were in there." Chloe told the two girls. She was disappointed that she would have to cancel her and Beca's dinner tonight, but she was even more disappointed in seeing Aubrey and Beca holding hands. She was losing Beca's attention to someone else again and it was breaking her heart.

"Okay Chloe, we'll be out in a minute." Aubrey removed herself from Beca and went to find shoes. "I'm sorry Beca, but we'll talk when we get back, I promise." Aubrey placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips then went outside to meet Chloe.

"That's probably the last kiss I'll ever get from her." Beca said to herself. She knew, even before Chloe interrupted, that she was planning on doing the right thing. It was still painful knowing she was going to break three girls' hearts very soon.

As the three arrived at Stacie's door they heard yelling and things being thrown. Beca was the first to burst through the door, earning her an inadvertent slap to the face by Stacie as she was waving her hands up in exasperation.

"Beca I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were behind me." Stacie bent down inspecting Beca's face, making sure she didn't leave a mark. The two shared an intense stare with one another momentarily forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me Cynthia? You're seriously ignoring me for her? Can't you see that Stacie will never want you? Newsflash! Stacie has been in love with Beca since school started. Hell, they've been fucking for weeks! Just because she gave you a pity fuck a few days ago doesn't mean she wants you now." Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!" Aubrey and Chloe both yelled in unison, glares directed at Beca and Stacie.

Aubrey pushed Stacie aside and got right into Beca's face. "So what I was just a convenient lay. Another fuck whenever Stacie wasn't available?" Aubrey was fuming mad. She felt played and stupid for letting this little "alt" girl have her way with her.

"Oh it gets better Aubrey. Not only is Beca fucking Stacie, but she also fucked your best friend last night." Jessica pointed at Chloe. She was tired of Beca getting away with all her shit. She was also pissed off at Stacie for just using Cynthia to make Beca jealous. If she had to air out all of the Bella's dirty laundry, just to get what she wanted, then that's what she was going to have to do.

"Wow, Chloe. I never thought you would ever stoop so low to hurt me, but hey I guess you're full of surprises. You just couldn't let me be happy, could you?" Aubrey left the dorm room in tears. How could she be so stupid! The way Beca and Chloe always looked at each other, she knew something was going in between them, but Stacie? That cut deeper than it should've. To know she was just a placeholder whenever one of the TWO other girls weren't available broke her heart.

"Chloe, it's not what it-" Beca tried to explain, but couldn't find the words. No matter what she said, it was exactly what it looked like. Beca tried to walk over to Chloe but was only meant with a harsh scoff and the saddest, yet most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"It's fine Beca, I mean... It's college right?" Chloe didn't even try to hide the hurt and pain in her voice. She turned around and walked out of the room, but not before looking at Beca once more.

"Aww... poor babies." Jessica chastised

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem? I see why Cynthia doesn't want to be with you! You're fucking crazy and you start shit for no reason. What the hell did I ever do to you?" Beca screamed in Jessica's face. She was fuming. Just when she was about to come clean about everything, this bitch comes and ruins everything.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you? You're the reason why Cynthia doesn't want me. You're also the reason why Ashley dumped Cynthia. You think you're this badass DJ/producer who's gonna make it in Hollywood, when in truth, you're nothing but an asshole. A selfish, womanizing, egomaniac, asshole. You probably don't even know Stacie's last name, do you?" Jessica wasn't holding anything back. It was about time someone called Beca out on her shit.

"First of all, I didn't know you liked Cynthia or that she was dating Ashley. Their relationship problems are none of my fucking business, nor is the reason she doesn't want you. And Stacie's last name is Conrad. Regardless of what you think, I do care about her."

"She's right Beca, you are an asshole. Not only did you use Aubrey, Chloe and I, but you manipulated all of us into thinking we meant something to you." Stacie spoke calmly. She knew if she showed any emotion she would lose control.

"No Stacie it's not like that esp-"

"No Beca, it's exactly like that. You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own and you had no problem hurting me. I can't have people like that in my life, people like you... please leave." Stacie pointed to the door.

"Stacie plea-"

"GET OUT!" Stacie screamed.

Beca flinched and scrambled out of Stacie's room. She knew it was a losing battle to try to talk to Stacie, Aubrey or Chloe right now.

She ran to her room and started throwing things around. She couldn't believe her world came crashing down in a matter of 20 minutes. She had to talk to someone before she exploded.

She started walking to Amy's room knowing the Australian would help since she always knew what to say. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Beca yelled at the two people in Amy's room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Amy asked shocked. She figured Beca would be trying to make things right with one of the girls.

"Well I came here to talk to my best friend in my time of need by. So you were the one that told Jessica everything huh? I don't know why I didn't see it before. You were the only one that knew everything." Beca was mad at herself for being so stupid in trusting Amy. The one time she let her guard down and it comes to bite her in the ass, ten-fold.

"I'm gonna leave you two here to talk because, frankly I have nothing to say to you Beca, and I've said everything I've needed to say to you Amy. See you two at practice tomorrow." Jessica walked away with a snide smirk on her face. By tomorrow Cynthia would be all hers. She really didn't care what transpired between Beca and Amy. She had accomplished everything she set out to.

"Okay look Beca I know you're mad but-"

"No Amy, I was mad when my dad forced me to come to this school. I was mad when Aubrey shot down all my ideas to change the set. I'M FUCKING FURIOUS! I trusted you Amy, I told you everything, I confided in you and you fucked me over! You literally ruined my life. Why?" Beca yelled at the Australian. This was the first time Amy had ever seen Beca so angry and hurt, and it broke her heart knowing she was the reason why.

"She was going to tell Aubrey and Chloe about Bumper and I okay! I couldn't risk them finding them. You girls and Bumper are all I have Beca! I don't have a ton of friends as I claim to and I don't have dozens of boyfriends, in fact I didn't even have one in Australia and Bumper just makes me feel special and you guys are the greatest friends in the world. My parents don't even like me around that often. You girls are all the family I have." Amy cried, she couldn't keep up the charade anymore.

"She saw him coming out of my room one night and barged in here threatening to tell Aubrey and Chloe. I begged her and promised to give her anything she wanted, she told me to tell her everything about your relationships with Aubrey, Chloe but most importantly Stacie. I tried to refuse, but then she began calling Aubrey and I freaked out, so I told her everything. I'm so so sorry Beca, in my defense I thought you were going to get back with your hot German ex."

"Amy, I trusted you. I'm sorry to hear about everything in your life but honestly I can't even look you in the eye right now without wanting to murder you." Beca was speaking very slow, which was scaring Amy even more than she was before. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again, and as much as I want to stand here and claw your face off, I have three girls with broken hearts that I need to deal with and that is more important to me than this bullshit right now."

Beca turned to walk out the room, tears brimming her eyes. She couldn't believe Amy, out of all people would do something like this to her. It cut deeper than when her dad walked out on her and her mom. Okay maybe not that bad, but it still really hurt. She would have to put all this aside as she had much bigger fish to fry. The first task at hand was figuring out who to talk to first.

Beca knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approaching the door. Then she heard them becoming more faint. She knew the girl had seen her through the peephole by the loud footsteps earlier. Beca was determined and wasn't going to leave without resolving this today. Beca went outside and started climbing on the terrace. She climbed into the only open window, impressing herself that she managed to climb in without killing herself.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Get out right now!" Aubrey screamed

"Look Aubrey I know you're mad but I just need you to listen to me for 30 minutes, then I will leave you alone forever if you want. Just please give me a half an hour of your time. Aubrey hesitated for a minute before finally speaking.

"You have 20 minutes, make it quick." Aubrey said looking at her watch punctuating her lack of patience with the small brunette. She was still extremely angry and couldn't believe Beca had the nerve to break into her house and demand to talk to her.

"Okay I'll take what I can get, can we sit down please?" Beca pleaded. She knew this was going to be painful but it had to be done.

Aubrey reluctantly sat down making sure to sit as far away from Beca as possible

"Look Aubrey there's no way to say this and I feel horrible about it, but you deserve nothing but the truth an-"

"Stop feeding me bullshit Beca and just spit it out. Jesus I'm so sick-"

"Aubrey SHUT THE HELL UP! Jesus Christ I'm trying to be honest with you here but you're not making it easier by interrupting me. So please can I finish what I have to say?"

"Fine, go ahead, but this better be going somewhere." Aubrey said with a little less malice in her voice from before. Beca had never yelled at her before and if she wasn't so mad at her, she might have been a bit turned on by it.

"Back to what I was saying, Aubrey the first day I asked you out I was doing it to get under Jesse's skin. He was such an asshole to me and I knew that he liked you so I figured it was the perfect revenge and since my dad forced me a join an after school group I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, and I know that's horrible and you probably want to punch me after hearing that but you deserve to know the truth." Beca began breathing harder. She was so nervous telling Aubrey all this because she didn't want the blonde to leave her life forever.

"Then I began to get to know you and I saw how beautiful, and sweet, and loyal and fun and irritating and loveable you are and it was hard not to fall for you and I know sleeping with Stacie and worst of all your best friend is atop the list of heinous things I could've done and as cliché as this sounds, I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't suppose to end up loving you but that's exactly what happened...but I don't regret a second of it, because being with you made, sorry makes me happy. So that's all I have to say, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Beca stood up and began to walk out of Aubrey's room.

Aubrey stood up quickly and grabbed Beca's arm, she hesitated for a minute, looking Beca in the eyes intensely not knowing if she wanted to slap the girl or kiss her. She chose the latter and pressed her lips to Beca's, the kiss becoming deep and passionate quickly, surprising the small alt girl.

"I fell for you too Beca, harder and faster than I have for anyone else and I don't know where your mind is right now and how you feel about relationships and I know you probably have to talk to Chloe and Stacie, but...honestly I don't know where I'm going with this." Aubrey stroked Beca's cheeks looking deeply in her steel blue eyes.

Beca kissed Aubrey once more, before walking out of the room. As badly as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't. Aubrey was perfect in absolutely every way but Beca knew she wasn't in love with her and had to let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca got back to her dorm and let out a huge breathe she didn't realize she was holding. She was happy things with Aubrey seemed to go smoother than she thought possible, but there were still three other girls feeling's she had to deal with, as well as her own.

Beca dug into her nightstand and began looking for her headphones, but instead she stumbled on an old pic of her and Luisa at the beach together kissing. The picture brought a sweet smile to her face as she reminisced about that day. It was a hot July day and Beca suggested they go to the beach to soak up the sun. Beca didn't care about the sun, as one could tell by her pale skin. She just wanted to see Luisa in a bathing suit and dealing with sunburn for 3 days was well worth the sight.

Beca looked in her closet and found her duffle bag. She began packing pictures and clothes and her first mix she ever made. When she was zipping up her bag, she heard a faint knock on her door. She went to open it and saw Stacie standing in front of her looking as beautiful as ever. Not sexy, or hot but beautiful, she had toned down her makeup so her true beauty was revealed and Beca didn't even hear when Stacie asked to come in.

"I'm sorry what?" Beca asked snapping back to reality.

Stacie tried to hide the smile creeping up on her face. Even when she was mad at Beca, the small brunette still always managed to make her smile.

"I said can I come in?" Stacie repeated herself.

"Oh yeah sure come on in" Beca moved to the side so Stacie could enter her room. She was trying so hard to keep her eyes on Stacie's face and not let them trail down to her beautiful body.

"Are you going somewhere or are you running away?" Stacie asked pointing to the duffle bag sitting on Beca's bed.

"Um...I...well...what did you want to talk about again?" Beca changed the subject quickly.

"Deflecting again...right anyways, I just came here to tell you no hard feelings." Stacie held her hand out for Beca to shake.

"Um what?" Beca looked at Stacie's outreached hand with curiosity.

"I know I overreacted about finding out everything between you and Chloe and Aubrey, and for that I'm sorry I yelled at you and-"

"Okay Stacie stop right there. Stop blaming yourself for what I did. It's not your fault I'm an asshole who can't appreciate something great when it's standing right in front of her." Beca was inches away from Stacie's face now staring deeply into her beautiful green eyes, scared about what she might say or do next.

"Beca please don't do this. Please don't make me fall for you again. I've been trying so hard to forget about you and now you're apologizing and saying all these sweet nothings to me...is not fair. You don't get to be the good guy in this. You broke my heart and I'm trying to let you go so I can move on and mend it. Please just let me be happy." Stacie practically whispered that last sentence as the tears fell from her face slowly.

"Stacie, please don't-"

Stacie moved past Beca and left her room in a hurry. As soon as she was in the hallway her sobs became more uncontrollable and she couldn't hold them back anymore. She walked back to her dorms crying, wishing Beca loved her as much as she loved Beca.

Beca stood there in her room for a few more minutes. She never knew Stacie's feelings for her were that deep. It kinda scared her. True she did care for Stacie a great deal and loved being with her whether intimately or just talking and hanging out, but she thought Stacie just saw them as exclusive fuck buddies.

Beca looked at the picture of her and Luisa again and grabbed her duffle bag. She couldn't let Stacie or anyone else distract her from doing what she set out to. She called Luisa as she got into her car.

Beca: Hey have you left for the airport yet?

Luisa: No my plane doesn't even leave for another 4 hours.

Beca: Good, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Luisa: Okay Tiny Maus, I'll see you soon... I love you.

Beca: I love you too

Beca hung up and looked over at the bag again. She sighed and felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the text and saw it was from Chloe.

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _Bella's practice has been cancelled for the next 2 days due to sickness. Practice will resume on Thursday._

 _Sincerely, Co-captain Chloe Beale_

Beca was instantly saddened by how professional and monotone the text had been. Usually Chloe sent text messages with emojis and exclamation points and she never used her full name either. She couldn't think about Chloe right now or she would turn her car around.

Beca arrived at Luisa's hotel and grabbed her bag. She made her way up to her floor and knocked on Luisa's door. Luisa opened the door looking surprised and ecstatic at the sight of the small Bella.

"Tiny Maus, I did not believe you were actually coming to see me." Luisa saw the bag in Beca's hand and her eyes widened. D-D-Does this-"

Beca interrupted Luisa's stutter fest by connecting her lips to the tall German woman. Luisa instantly kissed back and pulled Beca into the room while closing the door behind them. She threw Beca's bag across the room and lifted Beca up so the shorter girl could wrap her legs around her waist.

Luisa re-connected their lips together and heard a small moan escape from Beca's mouth. That moan from Beca ignited a fire deep inside Luisa and she deepened the kiss, her tongue finding Beca's swiftly as the two fought for dominance of the other's mouth. Luisa carried Beca to the bed placing her down gently.

"Jesus Christ this bed is so FUCKING soft" Beca started rolling around on the bed letting out small moans as she got more and more comfortable.

"Now, now Tiny Maus I am the only one who is suppose to be making you moan." Luisa couldn't help but to smile at Beca writhing around on her bed.

Beca had almost all but forgotten Luisa was there and before she had a chance to sit up, Luisa was on top of her again, kissing her tenderly. Beca grabbed the back or Luisa's neck and ran her tongue across Luisa's lips, asking for entrance. Luisa parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth. Their tongues moved in perfect synchronization as hands began to roam and moans escaped into the room that was saturated in pure lust.

Beca flipped them over and pinned down Luisa's arms. She began kissing her neck, leaving small hickeys to mark her as her own. Luisa began breathing heavier, anticipating Beca's hands all over her. Beca began moving down making quick work of Luisa shirt and bra. She looked down at Luisa's exposed top half and took in the beautiful sight below her.

"Damn." Beca took Luisa's right breast into her mouth, her tongue playing with her nipple teasingly as she looked up and saw Luisa's flushed face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. The sight was driving Beca to a whole new level. She abruptly stopped sucking on Luisa's breasts and went to her pants.

"Fuck Luisa do you always have to wear leather?" Beca asked frustrated at how long it was taking her to get Luisa's pants off. When she finally got them off she wasted little time with her already soaked underwear. She took them off quickly and threw them across the room and aligned herself with Luisa's core. She looked up at Luisa once more and saw the pleading expression on her face and that was all it took.

She took her clit into her mouth and began sucking hard, holding Luisa's hips down as they began to buck uncontrollably.

"F-fuck Beca, glad to know you h-haven't lost your touch, oh my god." Luisa was writhing beneath Beca, already losing herself in a wave of pleasure washing over her. She felt Beca insert two fingers and that was it. All thoughts of trying to keep quiet went out the window as the moans flowed from her freely and noisily.

Beca began speeding up her thrusts, never removing her mouth from Luisa's core. She hadn't tasted Luisa in so long, she didn't want to stop now. She could feel her orgasm coming hard and fast so she began curling her fingers hitting Luisa's G-spot. Beca began slowing her thrusts down to delay Luisa's orgasm as long as possible. She felt Luisa bucking her hips on her hand faster to get the friction back she had just lost.

Beca crawled up Luisa's body, her fingers still continuing to fuck Luisa into oblivion. She connected their lips together again, allowing the German to taste herself on her lips. Beca began nibbling on Luisa's ear, teasing her more and more. She all but, took her fingers out of Luisa, earning her a faint whimper. She kissed her neck once more before whispering in her ear.

"I've missed your body so much baby." Beca reentered her fingers into Luisa again and began thrusting in and out of her at an insurmountable speed while using her thumb to play with her clit. Luisa's eyes began to dilate quickly as she felt her body began to convulse

"Look at me when you come." Beca demanded

Luisa turned her head to look at Beca probably a little too quickly, but she was so close, the risk of whiplash was the last thing on her mind. Without warning, Luisa began squirting all over Beca's hands. She threw her head back in ecstasy as Beca slowed her hands down to help Luisa ride out her intense orgasm.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing. My god where did you learn all of that?" Luisa asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"What can I say, these American girls are great teachers." Beca responded back with a sly smirk on her face.

"Well as much as I don't like the idea of someone else touching my Maus, remind me to send them a gift, fruit basket or mini muffins maybe?." Luisa and Beca laughed at that as Luisa kissed Beca once more before she began putting on her clothes.

"Well as much as I would love to return the favor and rip your clothes off, our plane leaves in an hour, so we should probably get going."

The two girls set off for the airport, hands interlocked singing together to Fall Out Boy's "Light Em' Up". Once they arrived, Luisa took their bags and asked Beca to pick up their tickets. When Beca got up to the front desk, she saw a small redheaded girl looking at her smiling. She smiled back and asked the cashier behind the counter if she could have a pen and paper. The cashier handed her the materials with a smile and Beca looked at her nametag to thank her properly and it read 'Stacie'. Of course that was her name Beca thought to herself.

"Thank you Stacie." Beca said handing back the pen. She began walking back over to Luisa her mind racing as thoughts of Chloe and Stacie came flashing to her. Before she could finish her thoughts Luisa was right in front of her.

"There you are, our plane is boarding in 15 minutes, did you get the tickets?" Luisa asked the tiny brunette

"Yeah I did, but I have something to give you before we go." Beca directed Luisa to sit down so they could talk. She handed Luisa the folded up letter she just finished writing.

Luisa took it with peaked curiosity and began to read it:

 _Luisa:_

 _The time we have spent together this year can never be replicated nor replaced. You have given me so much happiness as well as some pain, but I wouldn't change anything about our time together. As much as I want to get on that plane with you, I think you and I both know that I would just be holding you and I back from achieving our dreams. This is not a goodbye, it's an "until next time". Please know this decision has not come easy but it's the right one for you and me both. I hope our paths cross again soon and just know you will always have a special place in my heart. I love you and never stop dreaming big._

 _Love, Tiny Maus_

Luisa wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Beca who was doing the same as her. Beca handed Luisa her own duffle bag.

"It's filled with some of my favorite things like t-shirts and pictures and my first mix that I never let you listen to is in there too. I know it's not much, I just don't want you to forget me." Beca looked at Luisa sheepishly.

"I could never forget about you." Luisa leaned forward and kissed Beca, savoring it as long as possible as she knew it was probably the last kiss she and the tiny brunette would share.

Luisa pulled back and Beca immediately missed the contact. She got up and grabbed her bags and began walking to board her plane. As she handed her ticket over she looked back at Beca one last time and mouthed "I love you"

Beca smiled and mouthed "I love you too" back. Luisa gave her one last wave and walked down the tunnel. Beca went back to her car and pulled out her phone. She sent out one text that read:

 _I'm so sorry, please let me see you tonight?_


	15. Chapter 15

_No I'm busy Rebecca._

Was the response that Beca had received from Chloe hours ago after leaving the airport. She had looked at it several times since then, trying to find a way for the redhead to see how sorry she was. She knew she needed help from someone that knew Chloe well.

Beca dialed Aubrey's number, hoping she wasn't busy. After the third ring, the tall blonde finally picked up.

"Beca, is everything okay?" Aubrey was surprised to be hearing from Beca, especially now after they already cleared the air and had nothing else to talk about.

"Hey Aubrey, could you come by tonight? I wanted to talk to you about Chloe." Beca was nervous as hell asking Aubrey for help, especially when it pertained to the redhead.

"Um I'm actually over at Stacie's right now, can I maybe stop by tomorrow or late tonight?"

"Yeah sure, whatever works for you. Thanks Aubrey I really appreciate it." Beca hung up and grabbed her laptop. She knew mixing was the only thing that would keep her mind off Chloe. As she looked in her library of songs she pressed shuffle hoping to hear some inspiration. The first song that popped up was "S&M" by Rihanna. Beca smiled to herself as the thought of Stacie completely rocking that song at the riff-off flooded her mind.

She wasn't so keen on Cynthia-Rose grinding on her though. Then she remembered how Jessica was saying Stacie threw Cynthia a "pity fuck" and that really started to make her blood boil. Beca really did not like the thought of sharing Stacie with anyone. Before she had time to dwell on her newfound jealousy, a knock came at the door.

Beca paused her music and went to open it. She was greeted by a smiling Aubrey Posen holding a bag of takeout food.

"Aubrey you are the greatest person alive." Beca moved aside so Aubrey could enter her room. Aubrey blushed heavily at Beca's comment. She knew that any hope of a relationship with younger brunette were thwarted as soon as she called asking about Chloe, but that didn't stop her from still wanting Beca.

"Well I know you love Chinese and since we technically never got to enjoy our date at "Wok of Art" I figured we could try it again now. Obviously under different circumstances though." Aubrey's voice trailed off. She wasn't mad at Beca anymore, she just felt inadequate like she was never good enough for the small DJ.

"Aubrey I'm really sorry that date turned out the way it did. I never meant for Luisa to interrupt or intrude on us but I can't change the past."

Beca took the bag out of Aubrey's hand and set them on her desk. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and led her to the bed to sit.

"While the actual date may have been terrible, I don't regret what happened afterwards. You coming here after to comfort and take care of me is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Our night together wasn't just sex, it was special to me and I hope it was to you too." Beca was getting lost in Aubrey's beautiful sea green eyes again. And she knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself.

"Beca that night was special to me, bu-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca's lips on her own. She immediately kissed back relishing how soft Beca's lips were. She brushed her tongue against Beca's bottom lip and was granted access to her mouth quickly. Beca grabbed Aubrey by the waist quickly and swung her legs over her hips so she was straddling her.

Aubrey wrapped her legs around Beca's waist tighter as their kiss became more heated by the second. A moan escaped Aubrey's lips as Beca started placing kisses on her neck and jawline, leaving small marks where she sucked a little too hard.

"B-Beca, wait stop." Aubrey finally caught her breathe and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders to keep her at bay. She looked deeply into Beca's eyes, and sighed loudly.

"What are we doing? I mean you called me over here to talk about Chloe and yet here we are practically having sex." Aubrey began trying to get off of Beca's lap, but she was stopped by Beca's newfound grip on her waist.

"I know Aubrey, I know. I'm trying I really am but, I just, I wish I could have done better by you is all. Like I wish I could give you my all, so I figured giving you my body was the next best thing and I'm sorry if I'm giving you mixed signals. It's not fair to you and I realize that." Beca looked at Aubrey up and down and bit her lip. Damn she looks beautiful tonight Beca thought to herself.

Aubrey pushed Beca playfully. "Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, and no biting your lip that's not fair either." Aubrey laughed and placed her hands on Beca's neck. She began rubbing Beca's cheeks and leaned in, connecting their lips again. The kiss was passionate, but tame, the perfect last kiss Aubrey thought.

"I should really get up from this position. Now I'm the one sending mixed signals." Beca smiled as she released her grip from Aubrey and allowed her to get up off her lap. The two girls stood from the bed and went over to the bag of food Aubrey had bought over earlier. The two ate and enjoyed comfortable conversation while Chloe's name even never came up. Aubrey looked at the time that read 11:00pm and she figured she should probably head home.

"I should probably head home now, Chloe's gonna be worried sick. Oh shit! Beca I'm sorry we didn't-."

It's alright Aubrey, really I think you may have actually given me an idea for getting through to her. Tomorrow can you tell her I'm looking for her please?" Beca knew Chloe would hide in her apartment all day if she knew Beca was looking for her so she was going to surprise her.

"Yeah sure, no problem. Tonight was really fun Beca thank you."

"One more thing Aubrey what were you doing at Stacie's room earlier?"

"Oh Stacie and I have sex once a week. It's kinda been our thing for the past few months." Aubrey said nonchalantly.

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Beca yelled at Aubrey. They had the nerve to yell at her for fucking around yet they were doing the same thing to her! Beca's face turned red quickly in frustration.

"I'm just messing with you Beca. Can't say you didn't deserve that though." Just a small observation, maybe Chloe isn't the one you should be trying to track down. I'll see you around Beca." Aubrey kissed Beca once more on the cheek and left.

Beca closed the door and tried to go back to mixing, but her mind wasn't in it anymore. On one hand she had Stacie, she was sultry, sexy and a lot of fun to be around, they had great times together and got along really well. It was supposed to be just a quick hit-it-and-go thing but Beca let her guard down and Stacie pounced. Seeing the leggy brunette everyday quickly became Beca's favorite thing and knowing she hurt her so deeply killed her inside. Then there was Chloe, from day one she knew her and Beca would be "fast friends" as the redhead described it, but that was just the beginning. It started with a little flirtation here and there and then before she knew it Chloe became kryptonite to her superman and she loved it. She loved how Chloe was able to see right through her façade, and break her walls down no matter how high she built them. Loving Chloe was not only easy, but it was inevitable.

Now matter what Beca did she knew she was going to end up breaking someone's heart soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Aubrey opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake Chloe up. As she walked by the living room she saw Chloe in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Where have you been Bree? I've been worried sick about you!" Chloe rushed over to Aubrey, inspecting her to make sure she wasn't physically hurt.

"I went over to Stacie's room to talk to her." Aubrey said removing her face from Chloe's grip. She loved her best friend, but it annoyed her when she treated her like a child.

"I mean after that, I texted Stacie and she said you left around 8, it's almost midnight!"

"Oh well um, Beca called and asked me to come over so we could talk. So we ate takeout and talked for a few hours." Aubrey tried to escape to her room, but Chloe placed her hand on the counter blocking Aubrey's path.

"You were with Beca for almost four hours and you expect me to believe you just talked? Bullshit, you and I both know what Beca is all about and I don't understand why you're still spending time with her." Chloe was trying her hardest to keep her voice calm but hearing Bree and Beca were together alone, really irritated her, even though Beca asked her to hang out first. She just wished the DJ would have waited a little longer.

"Did she ask about me?" It came out barely above a whisper. Chloe didn't want to look desperate, but she really missed Beca and though she knew she should stay away, she couldn't help but to miss her.

"She told me to tell you she's looking for you Chloe." I think you should go find her tomorrow and tell her everything you've been bottling up. Ever since the truth about everyone came out. You've been so aloof and distant from everyone. You need to release all your pent up feelings."

'I can't Aubrey! I love her but I also can't stand to look at her face. It makes me sick, knowing that she didn't care about me enough to not fuck my best friend or a member of our group and whoever else. I just can't take it." Chloe's composure had crumbled after her first sentence and the tears were now flowing freely.

Aubrey engulfed Chloe into a tight hug rubbing soothing circles around her back. "I know it hurts right now Chloe, and I don't expect you to forgive her right now or in the near future, but you should at least hear her out. Promise?"

"Okay I'll hear her out, just not anytime soon."

Aubrey parked her car outside the radio station and made her way to the booth, where she figured Beca was working. Her intuition proved correct as she watched Beca stack CD's longer than she would've liked to admit. She was so adorable when she was in her element. Jesse came strutting towards her breaking her current trance.

"Hey beautiful, I'm really glad your gonna be at nationals with us." Jesse began checking out her body openly, severely disgusting Aubrey.

"Yeah I can't wait to put Bumper in his place." Aubrey attempted to get pass Jesse, but he blocked her way.

"So after the competition how about you show me, how high that vocal range can really go?"

"If you ever talk to her that way again, I will personally rip your balls off and force them down your throat." Both Aubrey and Jesse turned around to see Beca still working as if she didn't just threaten Jesse with severe mutilation.

"You ready to go Aubrey?" Beca asked grabbing her bag, finally making eye contact with the senior Bella.

"Yes, see you next Sunday Jesse, tell Bumper to bring his A-game so he can't say he wasn't trying when we wipe the floor with you guys." Aubrey grabbed Beca's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led out of the booth.

"I swear to god I am going to kill that kid one day! The way he talks to me is one thing, I mean I can handle myself just fine but the fact that he had the audacity to speak to you that way when I was right fucking there is disgusting!" Beca fumed

Aubrey smiled to herself, she loved how defensive Beca was of her. Aubrey cleared her throat before more nice thoughts of the alt girl creeped into her mind.

"Before you ask, no I'm not going to Bella practice today. I've got a lot of mixing to do this afternoon." Beca knew that was the only reason Aubrey showed up at her job. The two of them were on good terms, well actually _very_ good terms if you counted their little makeout session yesterday, but she also knew not to push her luck.

"That's fine, I wasn't asking you anyway." Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to her car, despite the heavy protest she was putting up. She pinned Beca to the passenger side and kissed her deeply. When she was sure Beca was fully invested in it, she unlocked the car and shoved Beca inside clicking on the child lock before Beca could get up and let herself out. She ran over to the driver's side and and winked at her, earning her a death glare in return.

After the short drive to the auditorium, and hearing Beca bitch and moan about being "kidnapped" they finally arrived at the auditorium. When the two of them walked in, all eyes were on them, and the place fell silent

"Huh always thought it'd be Chloe, but I guess the control freak thing can be hot too. Especially in the bedroom." Amy whispered to Jessica, not forgetting how the walls echoed in the closed off space.

"Oh fuck off Amy." Beca took her seat in the back and crossed her arms. This was the last place on earth she wanted to be.

Chloe pulled Aubrey aside before beginning practice. "Why the hell did you bring her here? I told you I didn't want to talk to her today and why are you two arriving together?"

"Firstly, Beca is a member of the Bella's her attendance is mandatory and she is an important part of this team, secondly I picked her up from work that's why we're here together, so calm the petty jealousy down Chlo." Aubrey was not about to let anyone including Chloe make her feel bad about being as close to Beca as she was.

"Important part of the team, oh bullshit Aubrey, you're still just trying to get into her pants, that's why you've been spending so much time with her. You're so freaking transparent." Chloe had raised her voice from the whisper it was previously, but still kept it low enough that she wasn't shouting.

Their fight did not go unnoticed by the rest of the girls as they all looked at their captains fighting over Beca. Meanwhile Beca made her way over to Stacie's and pulled her aside.

"Hey, can we talk later...privately." Beca was looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them.

Stacie sighed loudly. "Beca mayb-"

"Stacie hey babe, we're starting practice now." Both girls looked over at Cynthia Rose standing only a few feet away.

"Oh so you guys are a thing now?" Beca looked at Stacie with pain clearly evident in her eyes.

"I mean college is all about having fun right?" Stacie was trying so hard to not let her voice crack. She needed Beca to think she was serious about moving on, even though she was far from it.

"Um yeah we had fun, I should probably, head back over to my seat or try to diffuse whatever is going on between Chloe and Aubrey." Beca walked away quickly before Stacie had a chance to say anything else.

As she approached Aubrey and Chloe she could hear their conversation more clearly.

"Look Chloe, you're the one that wanted me to invite her and now that's she here, you want me to tell her to leave because you can't put your personal feelings aside. Do you know how much of a hypocrite you sound like?"

"I don't care Aubrey, I don't want to see her face right now!" Both girls looked to see Beca standing less than five feet.

"Beca! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that."Chloe tried to apologize.

"Aubrey can you give us a minute?" Beca asked looking at the blonde. Aubrey left the two girls to talk and went to begin practice.

"I'm not mad at you for not wanting to see me Chloe. Oddly enough knowing you don't want to see me doesn't deter me from wanting to see you one bit. I really want to fix this Chlo, just give me a chance to." Beca grabbed Chloe's and moved within an inch of Chloe's lips.

Chloe's breath hitched as she could feel Beca's breathe on her lips. She desperately wanted to close the distance between them and get lost in the brunettes soft lips, to feel her skillful tongue caressing hers.

"Uh..y-yes" Chloe stammered out.

"Yes what Chlo?" Beca knew she had Chloe flustered and she hated using her charm to get Chloe to give in, but it seemed to be the only way the redhead would listen to her.

"We can talk tonight, after practice actually." Chloe made the mistake of looking directly into Beca's eyes, her dark blue orbs were so memorizing. Before she got the chance to close the distance between their lips, Beca pulled back a few inches and let go of her hands.

"Great, I'll meet you at your apartment after practice." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked back to join the group.

As practice continued, Chloe noticed Stacie, never took her eyes off Beca, resulting in some embarrassing slip ups. She knew those two still had something going on, and she needed to find out what that was before she could ever have a future with Beca.

Aubrey ended practice after making the girls do an extra 20 mins of cardio for messing up their steps. She pulled Beca aside out of earshot from anyone else.

"What I'm about to say will not be repeated so listen closely. I want you to make a new set for the ICCA's by Saturday. The only way we're gonna win is with a new set and new moves. So Chloe and I will work on the choreography tonight." Aubrey tried to escape the smirk she knew would form on Beca's face after admitting she was wrong, but was stopped by Beca's hand on her forearm.

Beca placed her hand on Aubrey's neck and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Aubrey, I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't hobbit." Aubrey teased back.

"Ugh, stop calling me that. You weren't calling me a hobbit last night." Beca shot back, smirked firmly placed on her face. Aubrey slapped Beca playfully on her arm.

"I gotta go, but call me later though okay?" Aubrey hugged Beca goodbye, before leaving.

"Oh course Posen, stay perfect." Beca walked away with a wink.

Beca walked over to Chloe and offered out her hand. Chloe gladly took it and the two made their way out of the auditorium. The two girls stopped for coffee before making their way over to Chloe apartment. As they were leaving, they ran into Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

"Hey Chloe, Beca." Cynthia said through gritted teeth. She hated that Stacie was still not over her, especially because she was going out of her way to try to help her get over Beca.

"Hey Cynthia what's up!" Chloe said chipper as ever. She had always loved talking to Cynthia, they surprisingly had a lot in common. As the two girls made small talk, Beca and Stacie stood there staring at each other. Neither one of them blinking or breaking eye contact for a second.

"You ready to go Stace?" Cynthia asked grabbing the leggy brunette's hand. "Hello earth to Stacie, babe you ready?"

"Uh yeah sorry, see you guys at practice." Stacie allowed Cynthia to lead her out of the coffee shop, but not without one last look at Beca.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked concerned. She never missed the looks Beca and Stacie shared. They never bothered her that much up until a few days ago.

"Nothing, just we haven't really spoken since everything came out, and it's still awkward between us. I should probably fix that sooner rather than later." Beca took Chloe's hand again and led her out of the coffee shop to the redhead's shared apartment.

The two girls walked into Chloe's apartment and made their way over to the couch. An awkward silence fell between them soon after.

"So um, how's the boyfriend." Beca wanted to slap herself in the face. How's your boyfriend? That's the worst fucking ice breaker should could have started off with.

Chloe smiled at Beca. "What is the great Beca Mitchell jealous?" Chloe's teased

"Honestly yeah I was, though seeing your jealous face when I asked Aubrey out instead of you that first day was gold." Beca chuckled to herself, earning her a shove from the redhead.

"Were? You still are stop lying Mitchell. And I was not jealous, I was just irritated because Aubrey didn't even like you and the next second she was freaking out about you guy's "date", I was so pissed at her hypocrisy."

"Kinda like your hypocrisy today? Even though you're not going to want to hear this Aubrey was right. You're the one that sought me out for this group, not the other way around an-"

" I know Beca, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just...you really hurt me you know. I really thought we had something special between us." Chloe looked down at her hands embarrassed.

"Chloe, we did have something special, I never lied to you about my feelings and I never meant to hurt you. I was just...stupid."I really have no excuse because there is none, but I do hope you can forgive me though." Beca grabbed Chloe's chin making her look her in the eyes.

"You just said "did have" something special, meaning we don't anymore."

"Well considering this is the first time you are talking to me in the past couple of days, and not calling me Rebecca, I think it was appropriate to use the past tense. But I would like to get that back though." Beca moved closer to Chloe.

"Do you care about me Beca?" Chloe was looking right in Beca's eyes, inching closer to her painfully slow.

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me more than Stacie?"

"Ye-" Beca couldn't answer that, at least not the way Chloe wanted her too. She hadn't considered Chloe asking her that question. She did love Chloe, but she wasn't sure what that love meant or if her love for the redhead eclipsed that for Stacie. Chloe noticed the hesitation on Beca's face and moved back on the couch.

Beca lunged forward and captured Chloe's lips with her own. The kiss was desperate and hungry, nothing like the past kisses the two girls had previously shared.

Chloe was the one to break the kiss. She had to catch her breathe.

"Beca, before this continues, I need an answer to my question. Do you love me more than Stacie? I see the looks you two share when you think no one is watching, how you two seem to always gravitate towards one another. I just want to know that if whatever this is continues between us, you won't go running back to her."

Beca got off the couch, and started pacing back and forth. Why was she trying so hard to force this? It was time for her to sack up and finally make a decision. She placed her hands on the back of the couch and sighed.

"I can't promise you that Chloe. God as much as I really want this to work out because you're so perfect in every way, I can't promise you that I won't slip up, or that I won't hurt you, or most importantly, that I don't want Stacie. Something about her draws me in and I don't know what it is but I need to find out." Beca could see the tears falling down Chloe's cheeks and the sight broke her heart.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. And I know that probably doesn't mean shit right now. Please don't cry, I'm so so sorry." Beca went over to Chloe and hugged her. She hated herself for putting Chloe through this.

"I'm gonna need some time Beca. I don't know how much but it's gonna be a while." The two girls stood up and made their way to the door

"If you ever need anything or someone to talk to, please call me first." Beca hugged Chloe once more. Just as she was pulling away, Chloe grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Beca immediately kissed back, placing her hands on her waist.

Chloe pushed Beca against the wall, deepening the kiss. She felt Beca's hands moving under her dress to her underwear.

A small moan escaped Chloe's mouth, breaking Beca from her lust filled trance. She gently pushed Chloe away.

"I'm sorry, I just lost control. We should probably keep our distance from one another until I can control myself or you become ugly." Chloe tried to lighten the mood. She was embarrassed she let herself lose control especially right after she had been rejected. She felt pathetic.

"Hey, hey don't beat yourself up, obviously as you can tell I was a more than willing participant. I mean if you keep looking like that I don't know if I'll ever not be a willing participant." Beca joked back.

"Can I ask you a question before you go?" Chloe grabbed Beca's arm stopping her from leaving.

"Yeah sure Chlo."

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"No I only regret hurting you." Beca placed a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek and walked out.

Beca went back to her room. She needed time to think and clear her mind. Mixing was the best way to do that. She had "Can't feel My Face" and "Are you that Somebody" in her head for the past week and planned to finally do something about them tonight. The only reason why they were in her head was because they reminded her of Stacie too.

She finished the mix and checked her phone for any messages. She saw a text from Aubrey, and opened it.

 _Even though she's crying her eyes out and shoving ice cream in her face, i just wanted to tell you i'm proud of you. I should technically be trying to rip your eyes out, as her best friend, but you did the right thing. Call me tomorrow hobbit._

Beca smiled at the text. Who would've thought that by the end of the semester, Aubrey would end up being one of her favorite people in the world. She quickly responded:

 _I'm sorry, I promise to foot the bill for all the ice cream you have to buy. And thanks if it's any consolation, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. And stop calling me hobbit Posen. If I remember correctly when my head was between your legs all you could call me was god ;-)_

Beca smiled at herself, knowing Aubrey wouldn't have a comeback for that. She was really gonna miss her when she graduated in a few weeks.

After class the next day, Beca planned on going over to Stacie's room. She finally figured out, what she was gonna say. As she made her way to Stacie's building, she ran into Aubrey.

"That was a low blow last night Beca." Aubrey joked

"Hey I told you stop calling me hobbit and you didn't want to listen. So I had to pull out the big guns." Beca shrugged.

"Totally uncalled for Beca, so where are you going anyways?"

"Actually I'm heading up to see Stacie right now."

"Oh...well I hope everything works out for you two." Aubrey turned away from Beca, not wanting her to see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey Posen, in case you were wondering, yes it was real." Aubrey smiled back at Beca before walking away."

Beca smiled to herself and continued to Stacie's room. She stood outside of her door, internally debating if she should be doing this.

"Beca what are you doing here?" Stacie said approaching Beca from the hallway.

"Shit! Jesus Christ dude! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry I had to use the community showers, mine's is broken right now. Did you leave something in my room?" Stacie was surprised Beca was at her door. She figured her and Chloe would be wrapped up in each other's arms somewhere.

"Actually I came here to talk to you. I've really missed you Stace."

"Yeah we've been putting this off for too long. I think a clean break will be good for us."

Stacie opened her door for her and Beca to enter, she didn't expect this conversation to last long, so she didn't bother getting dressed. She took a seat at her desk and waited for Beca to sit down. Beca sat on her bed and immediately started running her hands through her hair, a sign that she was extremely nervous.

"Beca there's really no reason to be nervous. We're both adults here, let's just agr-"

"Stacie I need you to please stop talking and just plug this in okay." Beca handed Stacie the flash drive with the new mix she made her last night. Stacie looked at the flash drive confused but took it, and plugged it into her computer. She immediately recognized Aaliyah's smooth vocals to "Are you that Somebody" and smiled. She remembered telling Beca how much she had loved her and was touched she remembered. Her voice blended in really well with "Can't feel My Face" .

She listened to it one more time, this time really getting lost in the message Beca was trying to convey to her. As the song came to an end she couldn't help the giant smile etched on her face."

"Thank you Beca. Really it's amazing, but why are you here?" Stacie was so confused as to why Beca would make her this special mix.

"I'm here for you Stacie. Look I know I fucked up royally and you're never going to be able to trust me again but I'm trying here Stace, I really am." Beca was fidgeting again. She knew this was a bad idea.

"What about Chloe? How am I supposed to trust that you won't go running to her when we get into a fight or if I start boring you."

"Number one, I could never get bored of you. And secondly, what's to say you won't go running to Cynthia if I fuck up? I'm not asking you to forgive me right now because that wouldn't be fair. What I want is for you to take a chance on me again."

"I don't know Beca, I mean I saw you and Chloe yesterday and you guys didn't look very platonic. I'm not ever going to be played like I was by you again, and if that's what you're here for then you should just go."

"Do you really think I would be here right now, practically begging you to give me another chance if I planned on treating you like I did before? As far as Chloe goes, there's nothing going on between she and I or Aubrey and I. There's no one in my life, but I'm really hoping to change that soon though. If I'm wasting my time here and you really don't wanna see me again, let me know now and I'll leave no questions asked." Beca stood up to leave and waited a few seconds for Stacie to say something, when all she got was silence she walked towards the door

"Beca wait!" Stacie stood up abruptly, barely catching her towel in time from falling.

"Do you love me? Because if you do, I need you to stay and never leave me again. Even if we get into a huge fight and I tell you I hate you, you can't leave. If you don't then continue to walk out of that door."

"I don't know if I love you Stacie...but I know I need you." Beca turned around and quickly closed the space between the two girls as she captured Stacie's lips with her own. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion.

Stacie broke the kiss long enough to say two words. "Ask me."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca looked up into Stacie's beautiful green eyes. Stacie kissed her once more.

"I thought you'd never ask." Stacie locked her door and dropped her towel.

"Now show me how much you missed me"


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to thank you all for following me in this crazy journey into fanfiction and being so kind, with my first fanfiction. I got the idea of Steca from Adrian Ward who writes Pitch Perfect 3 on here and Archive of Our Own. The first chapter of the sequel will be up in approximately 3 days at 6pm eastern time. It's called "Everybody Still Loves Beca Mitchell". It takes place after the first movie, but doesn't follow the PP2 plot, oh an Emily is in it, but not the way you all think. Anyways leave me a comment or question about this story or the sequel and I'll get back to all of you no matter how ridiculous the comment or question

-Allison


End file.
